Chloe x Kuzan:
by AmberChanDesu
Summary: Chloe is a wondering demon, she was granted a second chance after killed, and tries to re-built a new life, without causing any greif and pain. where she is safe from danger, but ends up falling in love a danger in it's self, she dosn't know how to deal with human interactions and emotions all too well. A strong and confident Admiral and a shy and small girl.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe a young demon girl, was killed a great war, she possesses great power and will. The whole Nexra where she born, the demons, monsters feared and obeyed her and her brother the royals. As she grew up, he powers only grew more and more. As they feared her so much, their lives and loved ones, declared war, on her, the royals and her protectors for peace in the land, as Chloe has killed a few and often frightened everyone, so it was for their own safety.

Her lack of fighting skills and her weak body let her down. They believed she had passed away, and her brother, Jaden, and dark, remained alive, and once she was dead the battle stopped, and new law was given. Jaden personally killed the ones who killed her; he tortured them and slowly died.

Her brothers mourned her death. The land had remained a winter wonderland as how she left it.

Jaden, cried endless days and nights, he adored his sister so much.

"I still can feel Chloe's presence." Jaden cried into Dark who was their older non blood brother.

He hugged him back, crying a few tears himself.

"She should have been treated as a god, not a threat to everyone." He was so angry.

"Now their most valuable power source is gone, I believe they were after it. But it was too late, she disappeared, along with it." Dark explained.

Chloe awoke and found herself in a dark world, not knowing where she was, how to get back or out. She was so scared, she screamed out for her brothers. You could feel the pain.

A girl with long white silvery hair approached her. She was wearing a black lacy dress, and reached out for her hand.

"Are you an angel?" Chloe asked, tilting her head, leaning in slightly.

"I'm a guardian." She replied, smiling.

"Have you come for my soul, it's not very pure, I am sorry." Chloe said, looking down.

"Oh no. no such thing." She said stunned.

"Where am I?" Chloe asked.

"Why this is purgatory." She said smiling.

"Why am I here? I thought I would just get eaten by the darkness and die." She said wih sorrow shak

"That power you have. You need to live." She said putting her hand on her heart.

"My power?" she asked, knowing there was more to it than she realised.

She nodded. Chloe didn't quite understand.

"It's not time yet." She whispered, leaning in.

Chloe was just so taken back and stunned.

"I'm not bothered about revenge." Chloe said sternly.

"That's good; it only makes your soul stained." She said back, informing her.

"Why am I here?" she asked, looking around, there was a lake and rocks, with waterfalls, snow was beginning to fall.

"Simply put, you're going to live again, your power decides it, your soul tells us how you long for a life, a life away from Nexra, how that chance to live, not shun and not hated, a chance for us to see where you soul will go. " she explained.

"My soul will go?" she asked, she had so many thoughts and questions.

"You can choose to live or die. It will disappear or live on. Only you can choose." She answered.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, eagerly.

"That's up to you. Your soul was given a chance as it is confused." She said.

"Confused?" Chloe asked, confused herself.

"Yes, you are a demon, but your heart and soul is different. Just wants to see." She told her.

"I know when I get angry or upset, I do bad things, but I can't help it, the power and mind just takes over." She explained, eyes widening and looking down at her hands.

"…and that's where it's confused." She reminded her.

"I see, can't I decide?" She just wanted this to end.

"The angels want you, so do the demons…" she held her hand, and told her.

"You're stuck in the middle. So we want to see the real you, in a more normal world." She explained.

Chloe stopped to think.

"So, I've been given a chance to live again, or visiting as a spirit?" she asked.

"A bit of both." She nodded.

She smiled, this is what she wanted, to be a normal girl.

"You will still have your dark power...as it is you, and there's no changing who you are as of now. Visiting other realms should kill you, so your power is providing life for you. You may get weak but don't worry." She said sternly.

"That's reassuring." She said smiling a little.

"Do whatever you want to do, and be careful, there will be demons after you." She warned her.

"It's a protection and reassurance for me, even if it's the root of evil. I use it wisely." She seemed to understand everything.

She took Chloe's hand, and closed her eyes.

"I don't know how well this will work, as it may collide with your power's interference of curiosity and protection. So good luck with whatever you want." She said and Chloe disappeared.

It was the dead of night in the human realm; it was so cold, ice and snow everywhere. Suddenly she awoke; she was under the frozen river, floating as if she had drowned. Looking up at the ice, Chloe wondered how she had awoken here, suddenly the cracks appeared in the ice and some men reached down to her, they couldn't reach, so they dived in and bought her up to the surface. Her whole body was shaking; she didn't understand why she was alive. She was shaking vigorously, as she was pulled out of the icy water by the soldiers.

They reached the surface and laid her on the ice, she began coughing up some water.

"Admiral Kuzan, we got her out." A marine solider said as he was picking her up and passing her over to him. They could see her heavy breathing.

He took his jacket off and put in on her to try and keep her warm, she slowly opening her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked, very confused and distressed.

She looked up at him, He was very tall, wearing all white, and thick bushy black hair, tanned skin and very muscular. As he looked at her she looked almost magical, like a fairy or something from a fantasy. He was captivated.

She was silent and blushed; he had caught her attention for sure.

"Your with the Navy, your be all right, you're pretty cute!" he said grinning at her, she had also caught his attention. As she looked at him, she felt the sense of protection and warmth.

She gasped, blushing, but then her eyes slowly began to close. The weather took a change and started raining with thunder and lightning heavily.

He made sure to keep her warm and listened to her heart to see if she was at a regular heartbeat.

He took her aboard his ship and took her into his office/sleeping rooms there.

After some time, she began to have a bad dream; she was fidgeting a lot and muttering something.

She suddenly awoke, and looked around confused and scared, but then she looked over and saw Kuzan, he walked over.

"Oh, you're awake... Don't worry..." He said, slowly walking over, noticing her emotions.

She remained to still look scared, and backed herself against the wall.

"Please don't hurt me." She pleaded, tightly closing her eyes, holding her arms out against her face.

"Eh? I'm not going to hurt you." He said looking confused.

Her legs we're shaking and she then fell to the ground with a lot of force, he walked over, helping her up.

"What's your name?" he asked.

She was in too much shock to answer.

"I'm Kuzan!" he told her, reassuring her.

"I am Chloe." She said.

"Hey, you can control ice?" he asked,

"Yes, I can do many things." She said, trying to find out about the weird weather they had in the middle of the ocean even for that place.

"Eaten a special devil fruit?" he asked, curiously.

"Just the devil part." She replied, quietly and looking away, in shame.

He didn't know how to respond. His attention diverted onto her wounds.

"Hey, look at your wounds!" he said, rushing out for a nurse.

She looked at her hands, then holding her head with them remembering what had just happened in her dream and why she was here. So many thoughts and emotions, she didn't know what to think or do.

A nurse rushed in, looked at her wounds and bandaged her up. She objected to this treatment.

"Get off, get off." She screamed, pushing her away.

"Hey now, why? She's only trying to help you." Kuzan said.

"I don't want any help, no one. I'm fine being alone. I don't need anyone." She was stern, looking down.

"Please can you keep still for a minute?" The nurse said, walking over, determined to help her.

For some reason she kept still and let her.

"Try not to move around too much, ok?" she told her comfortably

Then the nurse left, informing Kuzan as she was walking out.

She later then brought in some clothes for her, but they were way too big but her clothes where ice cold and couldn't wear them, she wore them regardless.

"Hey, that's pretty cute." Kuzan said, sitting next to her.

She blushed, and smiled faintly.

"Don't you have any friends?" he asked her, she looked lonely.

A look of despair overcame her.

"I'm better distanced away, where I can't hurt and can't be hurt." She said smiling, with the pain in her eyes.  
She shrugged and sighed, facing the other way, he peered around to her and said-

"Just be yourself." He said, comforting.

She was very shy and embarrassed person more so than her usual self. She turned around, and looked right at him, looking happy, then concerned.

"You're cute!" he said, watching her hide herself in her arms.

She was suddenly crying, her emotions and fear of the feeling had been too much all at once.

"Hey! Don't cry." He brushed them away with his sleeve.

"Oi, look up." He ordered.

She did, with her pleading eyes.

"I won't hurt anyone! I don't want too!" she yelled. He was a bit taken back by these remarks, which came from her past then lead him to think about how they found her.

"Why where you at the bottom of the lake?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she shouted, she was thinking about what had happened.

"Have you lost your memory or something?" he asked.

"No, I just don't understand, I just woke up in that lake…They're going to come for me. They will find me." she explained, looking rather flustered.

"Who's coming for you?" he asked.

"The monsters I slayed, there might be others coming with revenge and I can't face them." she grabbed onto him and then blushed.

"Who's them?" he asked.

She grabbed her head in her hands, shaking, feeling very sick.  
"No one can help me or understand." She said falling over, being sick.

He knelt down next to her, placed his hand on her back and said-

"I'll fight them with you if you're not physically strong enough, yeah?" He said, sitting down.

"I want to be strong and face them again, I'm always running away. I want to be strong." She said, eyes widening, looking down, and then clutching the side of her head, he began stroking her head; she slowly released the grip she had, and calmed down.

"You are strong." She looked up slowly at him, he looked right back and nodded.

"You're going to punish me too right? Because I am someone awful . . . I should have kept my mouth shut." She said tearfully.

"Oh no, it doesn't matter to me." He said, smiling.

She awkwardly smiled, because he still seemed he had no idea. To change the mood, as well as feeling hungry he asked...-

"I'm gonna go grab some food, Hey, you Hungry?" he asked.

She nodded. She got up, as if to follow.

"No, stay there." He told her.

"How embarrassing. I'm such an idiot." She said, sliding down onto the floor, burring herself in the pillow.

A while later, he was back with food, but she had fallen asleep. He gently woke her up.

"Hey. Food." He said, eating his.

She was still half awake.

"You're not a morning person ey?" he chuckled.

She rubbed her eyes; he passed her food to her.

"Thank you." She wasn't quite awake, but began eating, completely forgetting everything but then her hands were shaking and wasn't doing all that well and her confidence dropped, and started to lose it. He noticed her frustration and offered to help her.

"Here, let me help." He said walking over; she pushed him out the way, still resistant to help.

"Leave me alone." She said, sternly, all embarrassed.

He was slightly confused by her sudden behaviour change, but he kind of expected it.

"I'm capable." She said looking determined, but ending up spilling her food.

She shot up and ran out pushing the table, all embarrassed.

"Where are you going? We're on a ship." he asked.

"I'm trapped." She said clenching her fists.

"Trapped?" he tried to laugh it off.

She walked out and just sat by the edge of the boat, looking at the sea. He thought he'd go and see her and try and convince her to eat something.

"Hey, eat your food. You need to keep strength up." He came out and told her.

"Thanks but no thanks." She said, being stubborn.

He walked over, and sat next to her.

"Hey, let me give you it." He said. Looking at her but she wasn't looking over.

He got some on the spoon.

"Here." He said.

"I'm not a baby." She said, pouting.

"I know you're not." He was quick to reply.

Her eyes gazed over at him, with thought.

"Why are you being nice to me? Do you pity me? Is that it? Just ignore me, I'll be gone soon." Don't even know why I am back." she shouted, pushing his arm away.

"Calm down, I just want to talk to you!" He added.

She looked round and looked quite shocked.

"I won't hurt you. There are nice people out there." He said, smiling.

"What's that look for?" she said, blinking confused.  
"Your come across and naïve and innocent. Just looking out for you." he said, winking, smiling at her.

"Stop messing with me! Shut up. You have no idea." She yelled, but you could see happiness in her eyes and embarrassment on her face. He was smirking.

"Why are you smiling? You're too much." She said, looking at him and sighing. Slightly red faced.

He just looked thoughtful and confused. She was worn out and fell asleep. He took a quick nap too.

She awoke before him, and was a bit scared of what was happening and started to cry.

"Hey, are you crying?" he asked, waking up.

"Of course not." She said, wiping the tears.

He knew she was, and smiled.

"It's ok you know..." he was interrupted by her, turning around, looking right at him.

He smiled at her, she faintly smiled back.

"You're allowed to cry. It's only natural." He told her.

She just turned away quickly, she was blushing, and it was obvious. He chose not to say anything as it might make her change her mind or her mood. Her hands shivery came up to wipe her tears away and hide her embarrassment; they were covered in plasters and bruises. She began to cry even more, this time with a lot more pain you could feel coming from her, he turned her around and wiped away the tears.  
"Hey, Hey, don't cry." He said softly.

"Thank You." She wailed.

He smiled, took her hands put them together and held them tight.

"It's ok, Chloe." He said, smiling, looking right at her, wiping more tears away.

She was feeling a mixture of happiness and fear.

They soon docked into the new island – where they would all depart from the ship.

He led her into the big Navy building, he took her straight to Sengoku, she was anxious about this.

They passed Borsalino.

"Hey, who's this cutie?" he asked, bending down.

"I'm Chloe, and I'm not cute." She told him hiding her embarrassment with a stern face.

He laughed.

"Where'd you find her?" he asked, Kuzan.

"In the bottom of a frozen lake…" He answered, looking puzzled.

"Really?" Borsalino said, looking at him, not really sure whether to believe him.

"Really." She nodded, and looked at him.

"Woww, what where you doing there?" he asked.

"I don't know how I suddenly turned up there. I just vanished from the battle field." she said, walking on with Kuzan, looking worried again.

"Later." Kuzan said.

"Bye, Bye." She said waving.

He knocked on the door and they slowly walked into Sengoku's office. He was fairly confident.

"Sengoku, sir, I found this girl in a frozen lake, what can we do with her? She doesn't seem to know much about where to go, or where she's from. We think she might have been dumped there or something." he asked, adding in a few made up things.

He was doing this as she had come from the middle of nowhere he not knew where, and she had no place to stay and wanted to keep her in safe place as he wanted to protect her because she seemed naïve and innocent and would only get abused by the people of this world.

"You can just find her a place to stay; even in the solider dorms is fine, up until she finds something. She has to take care of herself; we can't be responsible. No trouble or she is out." Sengoku said strict as always, Kuzan nodded and walked out, satisfied with that reply. They made their way to Kuzan's office, he started on his paperwork.

"Ah, this is so boring." He said, lying on the desk, being lazy.

"What is boring?" she asked curiously.

"This paperwork…" He told her, looking fed up.

"Don't do it then." She said, smiling.

He laughed, looking over.

"It doesn't quite work like that." He told her

There was a knock on the door, it was Smoker, and he entered the room.

"Hey, Kuzan. Did you..." He paused looking over at Chloe.

She looked back nervous, and backed away.

"Eh? Who are you?" he asked very confused.

"C-chloe." She said quickly stuttering– her eyes full of fear.

"Who is she?" he asked him.

"Sengoku told me to find her somewhere to stay I'm going to look into it later." He said.

"I see." He said looking at her, curiously.

"It's ok; she seems nice so no bad intentions." He said.

Kuzan looked at her, to reassure her. She smiled at Smoker.

"Here, read the news, there are lots of important details." He said, walking out, waving still curious and wondering.

She fell to the floor suddenly, clutching her head, her head started pounding, she was screaming it hurt so much.  
"Chloe, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked, bending down, concerned. He looked down at her eyes one eye had turned red and looked quite bloodshot.

"Oh no, your eye..." he said looking at it, curiously.

She looked worried and rubbed it, hoping it would go away.

"Don't do that." He said, tugging on her arm, she began to cry. Tears fell to the floor.

"Hey, Hey, Don't cry." He said, stroking her head.

"My power is defending me. Protecting me from the danger I can't see, and that way is on the defence..." She explained.

"Power?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing." She said, nervously, shaking her head.

He remembered what she said earlier, she clearly didn't like talking about it...but he was interested.

She shook her head and covered her face in her hands.

"It doesn't matter." She said, quietly.

He agreed to let it go, and stroked her head.

"Ok, I know you must be worn out." He said, feeling a little sorry for her.

She just looked satisfied for now, she sighed she was a little worn out. Then her eye turned back to normal.

Borsalino walked in, as to introduce himself properly. It was good timing.

"Oh, Hey Kuzan, Chloe." He said.

"Come to talk to Chloe?" He asked.

"Why yes." He paused then said-

"Why is she wearing an oversized Navy outfit, that's pretty cute regardless ehh." He said, walking over.

"Her clothes where wet and cold and that's all there where." Kuzan said sitting down, Borsalino looking over at her, her legs where shaking a little.

"It doesn't matter, its ok." she turned around and said.

She walked towards the window, and gazed out of it.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked, still scared.

"We're finding you somewhere to stay." Kuzan reminded her. But that's not what she meant at all.

She just walked out of the room, not knowing where she was or where he head was, but was very emotional.

"Where are you going…hmm?" Borsalino asked.

"Leave her. It's a very emotional time right now. She'll be back later." He told him.

She had wondered off into the town, it was very busy and soon got lost, and was worrying, but seemed she had caught the eye of someone.

"Hey, little girl, are you all right, you seem a bit lost?" An old lady asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm Ok, but I am lost?" She replied, being honest and accepting help, without realising.

"Oh no dear, can't find your way home?" she asked, wondering.

"It's not that..." She tried to explain but failed with her words.

She looked at her confused.

"You can keep me company today if you like, I run the flower shop and it's also a little café, Help me and my grandson today, how about it?" She asked her.

"Really? How beautiful, must be really nice. I don't know if I will be much help." She said with her eyes sparkly.

Some time passed and they we're all getting along, the old lady asked if she could stay and help in the shop a little longer, Chloe wasn't doing that well, she kept dropping things and forgetting but slowly getting the hang of It, with the help of her grandson, she was getting on with the customers. She was doing it for her sake.

Though she would often get distracted, she was just gazing into the sky, it was beautiful and blue, the sun was shining, unlike in her home. She liked the warmth on her. Some time had passed she was doing a mixture of helping and daydreaming. Serving people and selling flowers.

Finally the old lady told her to change her clothes; they didn't look right on her, even though she was told she looked cute, proper fitting clothes where what she needed. The old lady came over to her and told her;

"Here, follow me; you can't be wearing those baggy navy clothes for such an elegant little girl."

She led her upstairs and explained her granddaughter was staying but has left for travels. She was looking through her clothes there was a lot of cute stuff. She just wore a black dress for now with some pink and black socks.

"Thank you very much. Are you sure? " She said, smiling, embarrassed when she looked in the mirror.

"It's fine, don't worry, my dear, what was your name?" she asked, peering over her shoulder,

"I'm Chloe." She introduced herself shyly.

"I'm Rose...but you can call me Granny If you like, you have been all day." she said smiling.

"Ah, just like the flower, that's beautiful! And sorry!" she said, sparkly eyes, a little embarrassed.

"Ahaha, it's no problem." She said grinning back.

They went back down stairs, and Rose was busy with flowers and café was fairly empty for now, so was a good time to have something to eat and rest. They sat down at a table; Chloe was trying to talk to her grandson, Hiro over some tea and cake. She was always shy and nervous, but he kept the conversation going. She got embarrassed when talking about herself and tried to change the topic and kept showing him flowers to distract him every time he was curious about something, he eventually got out of her.

It was evening before they knew it. All a little tired; Borsalino was looking around the town, looking for her.

"Why does he look lost?" he old lady Rose laughed at him.

"Oh, h-he found me he was trying to talk to me earlier b-but I wondered off..." She explained, embarrassed, looking down to the floor.

"Oh I see… he's fine, don't worry." she asked.

Chloe paused; she didn't know what she was to them. No one could find out about her, it was between her and Kuzan. She looked worried, and Rose watched her curious.

"I can't watch this anymore." She walked over to Borsalino explaining Chloe was with her.

"Oh, Hello, Chloe." He said entering the café, sitting down opposite her, she waved feebly and shyly.

He sat down and talked to her.

"Kuzan's looking into it now. He's been really busy. He's a bit lazy on top of that so it takes a while." He giggled.

"Can I get you anything Admiral?" Rose asked.

"Just some tea please, thank you." He said, smiling.

"Chloe?" she asked, looking over. She didn't seem to get what she was asking, she was a little slow.

"Yes?" she replied confused.

"Do you want tea too?" she asked giggling.

"Oh …yes please, strawberry tea please!" she said happily, bowing her head, a little embarrassed. But she loved fruit teas, so was happy and smiled. She looked up at Borsalino.

"You smile a lot." Chloe said watching him.

He laughed and said-

"Smiling is good for you, you should try it more." He said, happily.

She smiled and laughed at him.

"Um, Admiral, sir…" She said and stuttered.

"What is it, hmm?" he asked.

"Am I alive? Is this a purgatory?" she asked.

"Oh no, we're all alive, little one." He chuckled, still with concern.

They sat there drinking their tea, and thinking, but all the days hard work had made Chloe sleepy, and she fell asleep very quickly.

"Ah, she's asleep." Borsalino said, moving closer to make sure she was.

"She's been working hard today. She wasn't doing great, but Hiro's so helpful, and helped her find her way. " Rose said, with confidence.

"She's also been in a lot of pain; I can see it just watching her. Eh, why would push herself." He said,

Finishing his tea, and carried her back to the HQ, they got a dorm ready for her.

As Borsalino was walking to her dorm he walked past Kuzan, they had placed her down onto her bed, still asleep.

"She believes she's dead, or something, how strange ehh." He told him, Kuzan just had a confused concerned gaze about him.

Kuzan stayed with her until she woke up, she stayed asleep for quite a while, and he got bored and fell asleep as well.

A few more hours passed and she slowly woke up, she was agitated because she didn't know where she was, then she noticed Kuzan sleeping.

"Kuzan.." she just looked at him but he must have been awake because he heard her.

"Eh? Chloe… Oh, you're up. ." He said sleepily.

"Where am I?" she asked desperately.

"These are the dorms where the soldiers live and train. It's only a small space, but it's all I can do." He told her.

"Oh, thank you." She said, smiling.

He just smiled back. He looked up at her, she was in deep thought.

"You often look deep in thought." He said, looking into her eyes.

She held her head in her hands, and her eye appeared red, once more.

He turned his head to the side.

"I wish I could just cover it up. I need it though…maybe I'll grow my fringe out…" she said, thinking out loud.

"Hmm?" he was thinking, and then he got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I've got an idea..." He told her, her expression looked pleased.

"Kuzan? Why are you being so nice?" she asked, again.

"Eh? Do I have to say it again?" he winked, sighing a little.

"No I just…" she stopped.

"Eh? Are people not allowed to be nice to you or something?" he said tilting his head.

"No, I'm just confused, forget it." She said, tugging on the sheets.

He slowly walked out the room…

She suddenly burst into tears, she was crying so heavily. Kuzan was on his way back and could hear her. He burst in the room.

"Oh no, why are you crying?" he asked, sitting down next to her, passing her the eye patch, and putting it on her.

"Thank you." She said, smiling, he wiped away her tears with his sleeve as she said so.

Their eyes met, didn't take long for her to blush, she did so turning away, but turning her head so she was on the pillow, facing him.

"What happened to you? Eh?" He carefully asked.

"I'm a monster." She said, quietly.

"Monster? Not at all." He replied.

"Then why did everyone want me dead?" she asked.

"Everyone?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Where I come from, everyone killed me." She explained.

He stroked her head softly.

"Then how are you alive, if you believed they killed you?" he asked.

"I was brought back." She explained.

"From the dead?" he asked.

"I believe so. The girl in purgatory told me so." She said, looking up.

"Oh?" he asked, generally believing her.

"Why was I brought here? Why was I brought back?" she asked.

"You're not pleased about it?" he asked.

"No, I am, I'm just not suited to human life very well, I don't understand a lot of things. But I want to try until I die…again." She said, sitting up.

"For now, just be happy. . ." he said, watching her look determined.

She nodded and lay back down to bed.

"Hey...can you stay with me?" she asked, red faced.

He looked surprised at her, and rested his head on the bed and waited for her to fall asleep. He watched her sleep she looked so peaceful, he could see and hear her breathing, she would often make a little noise, and he found this adorable, and smiled, stroking her head, and then walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, she awoke and headed to the town, and embarrassedly asked if she could spend the day with Rose and Hiro. She didn't ever want to feel responsible to anyone.

That day Borsalino came to visit her again; they ate more cake and talked a lot. He was heading out that day and came to say goodbye.

He also found her cute and thought she's nice to talk to, he enjoyed watching her progress. He watched her serve a few people and saw some frustration and clumsiness. She sat down and sighed, a little tired, looking slightly glum, he watched closely. She was still in a lot of pain and often sat down looking distressed.

"Are you still in pain? That's no good." he said, sitting next to her.

She didn't answer.

"I'm not weak." She sternly said.

"I know you're not." He replied.

She crossed her arms and looked down.

"Oh? What's that face for?" he asked.

She just stormily walked away and said,

"I'm fine."

"So stubborn..." He said, but she pretended she didn't hear him.

She was working, you could see her being nervous and bothered by something, she then spilt boiling water all over her hand, from the kettle, he heard a cry.

"Oh, what has she done?" he turned around and asked.

"Chloe! Are you ok?" Hiro came rushing over.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." she feebly said.

"Liar." Kizaru said walking over.

"Come with me now, Chloe." He said, grabbing her arm.

"No!" she shouted back at him.

"Oh, so noisy." He said.

"Chloe! Accept his help." Hiro said, worryingly looking at him.

She just ran out of the café.

"Oh, what happened to Chloe?" Rose asked.

"Seems she hurt herself, I'm going after her." He said waving walking out.

He caught up with her.

"Where are you going, hmm?" he asked.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

He took her burnt hand and she cried.

"It hurts." She said tearfully.

Then they suddenly disappeared and where on the roof of the navy building.

"Ehh? How?" she was so surprised.

He giggled.

"Magic." He said, playing with her childish nature.

"Oh! You're amazing!" she said grinning.

"I can do magic too, similar to Kuzan's!" she replied.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked, she nodded.

"You two have a lot in common then." He said smiling.

She blushed and smiled slowly.

He got her bandaged up and then he departed on his ship.

As she was walking to her way back to the shop, the air turned misty and a purple haze surrounded hers she noticed straight away. Kuzan was heading to the flower shop and saw her covered in the mist. Then monsters surrounded her, she looked around scared. Then she took her eye patch off, he didn't intervene for now. She was pinned down, scratched and bitten, he screams we're heat wrenching, she feebly raised her hand and a sword appeared, she stabbed them with it; it was enough to get her away. She backed away as fast as she could, they came rushing towards her, her eyes we're red and she glared at them, raising her hands in front of her then above, then they we're covered in stab wounds, the impact pushed her down on the ground. They got back up, and came to her; they came behind her and peered over her shoulders, scratching at her neck. She screamed, and you could hear their laughter's. The ground opened up and they tried to drag her down, but she blacked out everything and giggled while plunging them one by one with her sword, and then biting the strongest one in case she didn't aim well, which she didn't, plunging a second time with her ice saber. They wouldn't stay down, so she kept fighting on aimlessly, she was pinned down, she looked at them, gripped onto one, and he screamed out, he felt a burning sensation. Her moves and the way she moved we're so elegant and was like a dance routine, he was fascinated.

"How does it feel? Eh? To be burned alive?" she said manically.

"Or how about something else?" she asked, as they fell to the floor.

She looked down onto them, and was toying with their minds, still feeling unbearable pain.

She held her hand out to the side and her sword appeared, she stabbed them all through the head and then the heart and they vaporised. She fell to the floor.

"That was pretty brutal, both ways." Kuzan said walking over to her.

"K-kuzan?" she was so shocked.

She covered her mouth and cried onto the floor.

"It hurts...my heart." She feebly said.

"Heart? He asked, bending down next to her.

She shook her head and ran away, he went after her, he caught her as he was a lot faster, and grabbed her from behind, she cried hysterically.

"Explain to me." He said softly.

She shook her head.

"No! I can't!" she said struggling.

"Oi, its ok…it hurts right?" he reassured her, placing his hand on her heart, causing her to blush quite a lot.

"Why does it hurt? Why are you fighting those creatures?" he asked.

She placed her hand on her head, and lowered her head and went in a relaxed state; the warmth of his hand had taken over. He felt some tears on his hand; he moved it up and wiped them away, pulling her in against him with his other arm.

"They want me dead, everyone does, I was brought back and now they know there after me again. It's an endless cycle. Even after death, my soul will be haunted." Looking to the side and seeing him there, she went red and looked away.

"You're so cute!" he said, smiling.

"Are you even listening, Kuzan?" she said rather cross.

"Yes, Yes, I am, but when you blush it distracts me, sorry!" he said, laughing.

She sighed.

"I'll fight with you." He said, leaning in breathing on her neck.

She laughed and told him.

"Do you want to die?" looking rather menacing.

"No, of course not." He said, while she sighed.

She struggled to get out of his embrace, he let her go and she ran off back to the flower shop.

"Chloe?" Hiro said, as she came rushing in.

She was pouring blood everywhere.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got in a fight." She said wheezing.

"Your blushing, and all hot, did something happen?" Rose asked.

"Not now, Granny, get her to the hospital." He insisted, and rose ran over to the phone.

As she did, Kuzan entered and had followed her blood prints.

"So this is where you've been?" he asked.

"Admiral! Chloe's dying!" Hiro, said tearfully.

"No, she's not. She won't die." Kuzan said, looking down at her wheezing.

"Admiral, Please help!" he pleaded.

He bent down and picked her up, carrying her out of the shop.

"Leave it to me." He said, walking away.

"Oh, I sense Love." Rose said walking over.

"Love?" Hiro asked

"Yes, I can feel it between those two, it's very strong."

He smiled, and was happy for her.

Chloe held on tightly to him and was all calm, as he approached the hospital.

They patched her up and she was still disorientated… he started to talk to her and she shyly responded each time, but they talked all day long.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm Ok." She stuttered, she seemed to do it a lot while nervous,

As she went to go out of the room he leaned in and asked...

"Stay with me tonight, I'll worry." He said.

"Worry?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm fine..." She said getting up, he grabbed her arm.

"Ok then..." She said storming off. He smirked, watching her blush.

Later on, the nurse said she would have to stay overnight to monitor her. She never came to Kuzan's office, and left him pondering. He went over to the hospital even though visiting hours where over. He went to her room and found her crying, just lying there.

"Chloe, are you hurting too much?" he asked, she tried to get up and couldn't.

He sat down on the bed next to her, and stroked her head.

"Hey, you shouldn't lie." He said, leaning over to her, pulling the hair from her face, so he could see her.

"I wanted to come and see Kuzan." She said sniffling.

"I've come to see you instead." He said, looking her in the eyes.

She turned around and looked up at him, he sat her up.

"Don't cry anymore." He told her, wiping tears away.

He lay on the bed with her; she tried to push him off in embarrassment.

"Hey, hey, that's not nice." He said, pushing against her, as he was a lot stronger.

He sat on the bed with her, he held her from behind, but she kept struggling, eventually she gave in and accepted it, then they we're laying down, he had fallen asleep though, she gazed right at him, watching him asleep. She gasped, and woke him up.

"Oi, Chloe, settle down." He said, sleepily.

"Kuzan, you shouldn't be here." She said.

"Doesn't matter." He said, slowly.

"Yes it does!" she said turning around pushing against him, so there face to face. She gasped and turned back around; he lent over with his arm and stroked her face slowly, playing with her hair. She held tightly onto his hand, he seemed to be in a playful mood.

"Hey, are you ticklish?" he asked giggling in her ear.

"No!" she said embarrassed, he could see she was lying.

He began tickling her, and she began laughing, she turned around and pushed him down. He got up and threw a pillow at her, she threw it back, she was laughing, and she pushed against him with the pillow laughing.

"Ok, Ok, you win..." he laughed, putting his hands up.

She looked down at him beneath her, blushed and went back to her place. He just gripped back onto her and they fell asleep.

The next day when he awoke she was still asleep, he had to go, so he gave her a kiss on the cheek and held her hand, her hand was so small compared to his, and he held it tight. He left, but as she awoke he was gone; this saddened her. She had to stay half the day in the hospital then to Rose's.

As she got to Rose's she saw a marine ship leaving, it was Kuzan with some soldiers.

"Is he messing with my head?" she asked allowed.

"How are you feeling, Chloe?" Hiro asked.

"Confused." She sat down and yawned.

And just fell into a sleep, Hiro just laughed.

"Granny! She just fell asleep." He said surprised, every time.

Rose just laughed.

"She still has that glow to her." She said smiling.

Eventually she woke up.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" she said, embarrassed.

"No problem dear." She said smiling.

"Some marines are going away, so we need to pull in more customers." Hiro said.

"Hmm? How?" she asked.

"You should wear a maid outfit! That's so cute." Rose suggested.

"Ehh?" she asked blushing.

Rose laughed, she went upstairs.

"Hey where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"She's going to make you one, no doubt I'll be dressed as a butler." He said embarrassed.

Chloe sighed, and sat back down.

"I should just forget about him." She said.

"Eh? Who?" Hiro asked.

"Kuzan." She looked down.

"Eh? Why?" he asked.

"He's just a flirt right? Plays with your mind." she asked.

"He does like to flirt, like men do, especially big men, but it doesn't seem casual flirting with me..."

Hiro told her, she looked thoughtful.

A few hours passed, and Rose came back down, Chloe tried to run away, but she saw her.

"Here, try this on." She said passing it to her.

"It'll look cute!" Hiro said.

She passed it back.

"I can't wear this." She said embarrassed.

Eventually they got her in it.

"So cute!" Rose said.

She was so stand outside and promote, they were getting so many customers.

"Your cute! Is it a maid café?" A girl asked.

"Eh? No it's not." She was shy.

"Ah, that would have been so much fun!" she said slightly disappointed.

"Eh? Do you want to be a maid too?" Rose asked her.

"Really?" she said sparkly eyes.

"I don't like where this is going…" Hiro said, jokingly.

Rose went and got her an outfit and she joined them.

"That was fast requiting…" Hiro said, sighing.

"Girls love being maids! It's so cute and fun." She said clinging to Chloe, she embarrassingly nodded.

"She's so cute I want to keep her. I'm Rain! It's nice to meet you." She giggled.

"Chloe's got a fan." Hiro laughed.

They served people for a while and Chloe fell asleep again.

"Don't worry, she does this a lot." He joked.

"Ah, that's cute." She said, smiling.

A while passed and she woke up and was serving again. She was being clumsy again, Rose knew when she was like this something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Chloe?" she asked.

"Nothing." She said smiling.

"hmm?" she pondered.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She began crying.

"Chloe, Chloe, why are you crying?" Hiro ran over.

"She's missing Kuzan." Rose said.

"Kuzan?" Rain asked

"Love." Hiro said looking at her then at Rain.

"I'll fight on." She said weeping some more, Rain held her tight.

"Don't cry, Chloe, he'll be back." She said stroking her back.

She didn't answer just cried.

"What if there's another girl, who's better than me? And he comes back and it's not the same?" she asked.

"I'm sure it won't be like that, if it is, it's his loss. Your amazing." She said.

"It's like an infection running through me." She said, holding her heart.

She smiled at her.

"Come on, fight on, and show him how brave you are, and when he comes back, you can tell him how you feel." She said, taking her hand.

"Uh, well, I-." She said stuttering.

"Ah, we're work something out." She winked.

"T-thank you." She stuttered.

"Let's go eat cake and celebrate this new found love!" she said loudly.

"Hey, stop being loud!" Hiro said, trying to calm her.

"Sorry! I get too excited!" she giggled.

They all began laughing, and then rose nagged them to get to work.

"H-hi, can I get you something?" Chloe said shyly, not realizing Rain was watching.

"Auu, so cuteee!" she said in the background.

She watched her bring out cake.

"Can I keep her as my own Maid?" she asked Hiro.

"No!" Chloe said walking away, they both laughed.

"No fair, Chloe!" she said folding her arms.

"I got the cake for you, sir." She said placing it on the table.

"Thank you." He said, looking at the cake.

"I-it's ok, sir." She said bowing.

"Can I request a live?" a man shouted out.

"I want a picture!" another said, raising his hand.

"She's so popular!" Hiro said, happily to Rain.

"Not surprising!" Rain said, going over to her.

She had her photos taken, and did some dances she had learned from Rain.

They were all getting along so well.

A few weeks passed, and she hadn't seen or heard from Kuzan.

"He's never coming back." She said to Rain, with such sadness.

"EH? Of course he is!" she smiled.

"He'll be back sooner or later." Hiro added in.

She smiled and nodded.

Another week passed and Rose spotted a navy ship docking in. She didn't say anything as it might not be him. She just continued to serve and dance.

Rose ran out, and headed for the docks.

"Eh? Where's she going?" Rain asked.

"Leave it." Hiro said, putting his hand out, to stop Rain going after her.

She looked confused.

"It might be Kuzan's ship." He whispered.

She smiled, exactly, as a few ships had docked in but weren't sure who's they were, even Borsalino had come to visit a few times.

"I really hope so, for her sake, she looks really tired today." Hiro said concerned looking over at her.

"Still cute." She winked, he smiled awkwardly.

Rose walked back in smiling. Hiro and Rain just smiled at each other and knew.

"H-hi Masters and Ladies, Chloe has been requested a live!" Rain announced.

"I-have?" she asked.

"Go, go Chloe!" she cheered, she still had no idea about when Kuzan was going to come.

She performed her dance, with Rain cheering in the background. She bowed, and tripped over at the end. Rain ran over to check, she was ok, and picked her up.

"Thank you!" Rain said loudly.

"I request Rain to dance!" someone shouted.

She got up on the stage; she had so much energy and enthusiasm, Chloe watched in awe.

After she had finished she danced with Chloe. After the dance, they sat down and had some tea and cake themselves.

She got back up, and a new customer walked in, it was Kuzan.

"Hey Rose." He said, not looking at the other two, she was blushing.

"See, I told you!" she winked.

"I'm borrowing one of your maids!" he said very cheerfully, walking in.

The news of the new maid theme had spread and was attracting all kinds of people and he read about it.

"Oh, that's fine." She joked back.

"Eh? What's going on… oh I just realised, you're the blue maid and he's the blue admiral! It must be fate!" she said smiling.

"But your Pink…Fate?" she asked.

"Rose did that on purpose, sneaky, but great plan!" she smiled, thinking of ideas herself.

"Oh?" she pondered.

"You need a cat collar!" she said, getting up.

"Eh? No way!" she embarrassingly said.

"Yes a cat collar is good idea! How about some ears too?" Kuzan bent down and asked.

"Yes!" she said enthusiastically, jumping with excitement.

"Not you too!" she said a bit frustrated, blushing.

"So cute!" they said together, but different meanings.

He gazed at her, she gazed back right into his eyes. He suddenly picked her up and threw her on his shoulders.

"Put me down!" she frustrated, hiding her embarrassment.

"I'll be leaving now. Bye." He said waving walking out with Chloe struggling, she gave up.

"Bye, take care." Rose said.

"Sneaky but I like it." Rain said to Rose, they both laughed.

"I worry about you two…" Hiro said sighing.

"My favourite person." He said, placing her to face him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she was blushing of course, and she lent on his shoulders, and hugged him tight.

"I-I missed you so much..." she said, quietly.

He sat down near the beach with her on his lap.

He placed his hand on her heart.

"Don't ache anymore." He said, looking at her chest then at her.

She smiled, which caused him to smile. He picked her up again and span around with her, playing childishly.

Then she told him about everything that had happened, she had fought a few more demons and made friends with Rain. But he wasn't back for long; he had to go in a few days, but this time not for as long. She clung onto him, sinking her head in his chest. He stroked her head, playing with her hair.

"Ah, I should have requested a live! I forgot!" he said, jokingly.

"Stop trying to embarrass me even more." She smiled, hiding in his jacket.

"The maid dress is cute on you, my own maid." He said, laughing.

"We're the same colour." she said blushing, looking up at him.

He took her hand and kissed it, then lent in and kissed her cheek, he looked at her blushing pink face, and smiled, rubbing foreheads with her.

"I'm sorry but I need to go now." He said still placing foreheads together, grabbing her hands and holding them.

For now, he left and she went back to the café…

"So, so?" Rain asked eagerly.

"My hearts racing… butterflies in my stomach…is that normal, Rain?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes!" She smiled, and hugged her.

"How did it go?" Hiro asked, curious.

"Fine." She said, blushing, walking away.

"Chloe's back!" Rain said, telling rose who was walking in.

"That's great, back to work!" Rose was being bossy now.

They all worked until the end of the day, they all went back to their homes and would do it all again tomorrow.

That night, it was raining so hard, thunder and lightning too, this didn't scare her at all; in fact she really enjoyed it. Not being in the rain just watching it. She was on the deck of her dorm.

She saw Kuzan coming in and smiled, he noticed her.

"Oii, get in, your catch a cold!' He called out to her.

She just ignored him, looking deep in thought. He made his way up to her dorm, knocked the door with such eager.

"Hey, Chloe..." He called desperately.

She walked slowly to the door and opened the door to him barging himself in.

"You're soaking! How long where you there?" a very concerned Kuzan, held her by her frail shoulders.

"I spaced out." Then she looked all glum.

"Heyy, what is it?" he asked, bending down.

She just walked away and sat down on her bed. She was exhausted, she lay there and he got a towel for her, sat her up and dried her off.

"I'm fine." She told him, blushing, accidently touching his hand, but he continued to make her dry,

She lent herself against him without even realising, and he held her back, before it was too late to realise what she had done.

"I'm sorry, you can let me go..." she told him, embarrassed.

"It's fine..." he said pulling her in closer.

"I-I…" she stuttered.

"It's Ok. . . "He said as he gently with his strong muscular hands stroked her hair. She blushed and was trying to get her words sorted out, but her head was a mess. She cried into herself. He kissed her head, and pulled her close, she was speechless. He touched her arm, it was freezing. He looked up at her one of her eyes had turned red again, he looked closely and she realised and shot up.

"I'm disgusting." She replied, with a filthy sad look.

He just looked at her for a while, ignoring what she said, she stared back too, he walked towards her; she was captivated as he was. She felt dizzy forgetting how tired she was and began to fall he was quick to catch her, his hands around her legs and head; she just didn't know what to feel or say.

"I'm not crazy!" she told him, looking worried.

"Relax, close your eyes." He said, holding her head firm, placing her back on the bed. He lay in her bed with her and kept her warm, stroking her hair. She was still worried about her eye and went to explain.

"It protects me, it watches out for me, and the power overcomes me and sometimes I can't control it. It's protecting me from any danger I can't see that will happen and is always looking out." She explained as she went to get up.

"Stay down." Kuzan told her again.

She opened her eyes and they were both red, and then turned back to normal.

"Looks like your dark power trusts me and accepts me. That's good, I'm really happy you do." He said.

She looked down nervously at him and faintly smiled and lay back down. Kuzan stroked her head and smiled. He lent closer to her, her face was all embarrassed. He rubbed their foreheads and noses, and then kept her there for a while, trying to calm her and see if she was comfortable with it, she seemed relaxed as she kept leaning in for a kiss but was too shy so he took the opportunity and went in for a kiss. At first she was shocked and then accepted it. He held her head up with one hand, and one was around her shoulders. She took a breather as it was intense. The feeling was magical and she loved every second of it.

"Kuzan, I-"before she could finish, he was kissing her, on her neck, and her cheeks.

She whined out, he looked right at her, she was all pink, she was silent, but just held tightly onto him. He rested his head on her shoulders; she was shaking a little so he gripped her tighter. He got up on his knees and looked down into her eyes then he held her head against his chest.

"For someone so delicate you fight on so well." He whispered.

They stayed like that for a while, she had fallen asleep, and he gently placed her onto the bed. He looked at her lying figure, all over, every inch, was just beautiful to him. She began to look concerned and was tugging on the sheets. He pulled her up closer to his chest, her warm body against him felt magical, so thrilling. He took her hands and she became still. Chloe woke up, but he had fallen asleep, she was so embarrassed. A while passed and she decided to wake him up.

"Kuzan, Kuzan." She said turning around to face him.

His eyes shut and were all relaxed; she was blushing, watching him so peacefully. She shuffled closer resting her head close to his. A few minutes past and he woke up.

"You're up?" he asked.

"I woke up a while ago." She smiled, backing away, blushing.

"Ah, I'm sorry I hope you don't mind, you were calling my name, and you calmed down after."

She shook her head they looked at each other for a while and smiled.

"Your worth fighting for." He said.

She sat their very surprised; she began to cry happy tears.

"I like kissing you." he said, wiping her tears away.

She turned away, hiding her face in her hands, he edged himself closer to her, pulled her hands away and he stroked her face and lent closer more. She turned her head around and held the hand on her face; he suddenly pushed her down on the bed, looking her in the eyes then began kissing her very passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When she looked into his eyes her whole body burns, causing her to be weak and light headed, she pushed him away. Chloe's heart was beating faster and faster, he just hugs her and tells her it's ok

"Kuzan, get off me." She said.

"Baby, are not enjoying it?" he asked.

"It's too much." She said, but he leaned in closer.

"Kuzan, I… Please." She pleaded.

"I can't stop kissing you." he whispered.

She was shocked and blushing a lot, she turned her head away.

"Oh no, well that's no fun." He joked.

She just turned around hiding her face and clung onto him, she was burning hot and he could feel it, he just held her back.

"Oh my, your burning." He said, teasing, with her struggling.

"Sorry!" She said rather loudly.

"Oh no, it's quite all right." He said smiling, looking down at her.

He felt if he held her any tighter he felt as if she would break, so soft and fragile.

He went to let go, and she was clinging to his chest so tight, burying her head in him. He just stroked her head, and kissed it, moving back down to her face, covering her cheeks in kisses.

"Kuzaaaan." She moaned, feeling rather lightheaded.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"My head, I feel lightheaded." She explained, touching her forehead.

"Oh my, close your eyes." He said quietly.

"Your kiss me again, won't you?" she asked rather suspicious.

"Maybe." He joked.

He just slept next to her, arms around her. Chloe was sleeping soundly on the bed, he was gazing at her sleeping, as he woke up before her, she was muttering his name, and he took her hand. .

"Kuzan…" she was a bit shocked.

"Do you hurt?" he asked, she was silent, and he looked right at her, and then gave up.

She just made a little noise.  
"You're embarrassed, how cute!" he teased her.

"No, I'm not." She said looking away.

"Hey, look at me." He was stern.

She couldn't. He took her face grasped in his hands, it was burning.

"So you're ok?" he asked again.

She was silent but she nodded slowly, realising he was gazing right into her eyes; she was blushing, but tuned around and looked at him.

"Thank you." She said, with tears slowly falling down her cheek.

He just held her tight, right against him; she had a firm grip onto him. Her legs griped around him, she felt she was safe, warm and felt protected, he hugged her back.

"I feel so alive." She said while smiling, he smiled back at her, causing her smile even more.

"I'm happy you are." He said, stroking her face, she took his hand and he held it tightly, kissed it and then wrapped his around her and they both fell asleep. Chloe was having a nightmare, which awoke him; he tried to wake her up but no luck. She was screaming and shaking, gasping.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She was yelling, gasping after, crying. He lifted her and cradled her.

She awoke shaking, clinging to him.

"It'll be Ok now." He told her.

"Kuzan!" She yelled as he pushed her down onto the bed, and held her tight.

"You feel safe now, right?" He asked, feeling her warm body, lying on top of her.

She took a while to answer, he looked down at her blushing a lot clinging onto him, and she nodded.

He stroked her face and brought her face level with his.

"So soft and fragile, like a flower." He said, gazing at her in the eyes, gripping her tight.

They had fallen for each other. He placed his hand on her heart.  
"Calm down, Chloe." He said slowly.

"Y-you make my heart race like that. It's your fault!" She stuttered embarrassingly.

"Eh? Is that so?" He asked, edging closer.

"Y-yeah. Mmm." She was nervous.

"Hey, calm down." He said.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, he still hadn't moved.

"You're crushing me." She told him, looking right at him. He moved so that he was kneeling over her.

He took her by the waist, and began kissing her neck; His strong, big muscular hands on her soft small waist, felt so reassuring. She was breathing out intensively and moaning a little.

He came back up and told her…

"Your moan is actually adorable." He said smiling, teasing her.

She looked right at him; she was all flushed and grabbed him by the side of his face, looking into his eyes she looked a little nervous, she was biting on her bottom lip.

She closed her eyes and was breathing deep.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" He asked, looking very concerned.

"I'm sorry; it was masking the pain for a bit." She explained, looking discomforted.

"Where do you hurt?" He asked, placing his hand on hers.

"My body feels as if it is giving out." She feebly said.

"You need to relax." He said, actually holding her hand.

"You think that's what it is?" she asked, looking up, holding his hand back.

"Mm, yes, your only hurt yourself more." He went on.

"Uh, I'm not weak." She explained.

"I know you're not. What I'm saying is to relax." He replied.

She looked away.

"What are you afraid of anyways?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I'm not afraid; I'm just not good at controlling emotions. I'm not stable. Kuzan! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She explained, holding her head in her hands, crying hysterically.

"Eh? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not a normal girl, I can't do this for you." she cried even more.

"Normal?" he stopped to think,

"Of course you can!" He said adding on.

"I can't." she said, tears rolling.

He took her hands away from her face.

"Why did we ever fall for each other? What can I do? What am I?" she asked.

"Hey! Don't say things like that!" she looked up at him, she got her self-up.

"Why was I brought back? Why? Why I can't live like everyone else?" she said looking down.

He lifted her head up by the chin.

"I get it, your unpredictable, your unstable; you're not human, am I right?" He made it clear she understood, she nodded.

"Do I care?" He asked her rather stern.

She looked down, and then looked up at him, and gripped him tight.

"Thank you." she said cheerfully, smiling.

"No, it's ok; I know how to look after you. I want too, I need too." He said looking at her intently in the eyes.

"Are you an Angel that has rescued me from Nexra?" She asked feeling rather bewildered.

He didn't know how to respond, he laughed a little.

"No, I am not. I'm just someone that loves you." he said.

"Friends are like angels." She said slowly, smiling.

He held her back close, tightly.

"Hey, do you sleep in your clothes?" he asked.

She shook her head; she got out of bed, she fell on the way as she was very tired.

"Ah, ouch." She landed right on her knees.

"Chloe?" He got up and went over to her quickly.

"I'm fine." She was blunt, looking the other way.

He went over and got her nightdress, then sat down next to her on the floor, she looked up at him.

He gave it to her. She took off her top and shorts, very embarrassed, showing her body, she wasn't the type to show and flaunt her body unlike a lot of girls she had seen, as she undid her bra, you could see scratches and scars on her back, he went to question her about it but was stopped.

"Don't ask." She said sternly.

He gazed at her back figure and looked so fragile, he shoulders, her spine. It was so beautiful and innocent looking to him. He gazed at her back figure and looked so fragile, her shoulders, her spine. It was so beautiful and innocent looking to him. She slipped on her nightdress and walked over; he was already taking off his clothes and was in his boxers, she walked over rather red faced. He yawned and lay down. She sat down next to him, he held her close to his chest, and she was so embarrassed, seeing him shirtless, his strong muscles and six pack, she didn't know what to say or do, she hid herself in her hands, and slipped down under the covers, he held her under the covers and eventually they fell asleep…

The next morning, Kuzan awoke first, and looked at her first for a bit and smiled, then woke her up gently.  
"Hey, we overslept." He told her not even looking concerned.

"Ehh?" She was still half asleep.

"Ah, I forgot you're a slow at waking up." He said, but she wasn't really listening, she sat up but still looked half asleep.

After some time, she was awake properly.

"That's pretty cute you know." He said, giggling.

She looked confused, pink cheeked at him, he just smiled. Then she realised he was half naked.

"Ehh? Kuzan, why are you…?" she paused, staring right at him, then she remembered.

She was just staring at him, he noticed straight away. He leaned in over her, took her hand, and put it on his chest. He loved to watch her blush and watch her reactions; he slid her hand down onto his stomach muscles.

"You're not saying anything." He smiled.

She was captivated.

"Sorry." She tried to move her hand and looked up.

"Oh no, don't be sorry, it's ok, mmm, so, what do you feel?" He asked.

"Hm." She looked around and then added.

"I feel safety." She shyly added.

He took her other hand, and pulled her on top of him, his big muscular body against her felt magical, before she could speak, they were gazing into each other's eyes and he grasped his hands on head, he stroked her, then went down to the side of her head, he gazed at her and then quickly pulled her in for a kiss, she tried to pull away but he had a firm grip as he knew it was just her reaction, not that she didn't want too. Eventually, she took her hands up and hung onto his shoulders, still in the kiss, and then moved up to his face and into his thick big hair and back to his cheeks. He ran his hands down her spine, then held onto her by her waist firmly, he started to touch her thigh and run down her leg slowly, but she released from this kiss, he didn't let go his grip, he pulled her back in, and kept his hand on her thigh, and she lent on his shoulders, he bit her bottom lip and let go of their locked lips.

She looked down at him, and slid back down onto the bed; he sat up and kissed her head, as she covered herself in her hands. She took the covers and hid under it.

"Eh? Why are you hiding?" He asked, trying to peak under.

"Leave me alone." She shouted.

"What's wrong?" He said, pulling on the sheets, but she had a firm grip.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked, smiling.

She curled herself up.

"Hey, don't hide." He said, pulling the sheets off, to reveal her, rather red.

"Why did you do that?" She argued.

"Don't hide." He said, looking at a rather stroppy Chloe.

She gave him a funny look.

"My, my, what was that look for?" He asked her looking down.

She didn't answer and just turned to the side.

"Oh, you're really late now!" He reminded her.

"Eh? This is all your fault." She stormed off.

"You weren't stopping me. You liked it." He reminded her.

She looked stern at him.

"That's a scary face Chloe." He giggled, watching her try and find her clothes which we're right there.

He couldn't watch her struggle anymore, and gave them too her.

They got dressed and left and headed to work.

Though, Chloe never made it too work. As she was walking, she noticed she was being followed. She could sense what it was right away, another Demon after her. She ran as fast as she could, yet it always caught up with her.

She spent quite a long time running trying to lose it, it was like tag, and she ran past the café.

"Hey Chloe!" Hiro shouted out.

She panicked.

"Not now Hiro, do not follow me!" She screamed and ran on.

"Eh?" he watched her run away, and some monsters run after her, he was scared worried.

"Rose! Rain!" He ran in panicking.

"What is it? Calm down!" Rose was a little worried too. Yet confused.

"I just saw Chloe running past, with someone chasing after her, she told me not to follow. What should we do? She might be in danger?!" He panicked.

"Who, what was it?" Rain asked very concerned.

"I don't know! It all happened so fast." He said, looking down.

"Hiro, don't worry. We shall go." Rose said reassuringly.

They had been looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, Chloe in her fight, she was pinned down and was pushing the sword away from her throat, she grabbed it by the side, cutting her hands, but freed herself and kept running. She turned around and stopped and used her ice ability, freezing it to slow it down. She stopped to take a breath, but was pushed over by another; she attacked that one with her spear and ran some more.

Looking more terrified each time, as she got a good distance away, she was high up, she threw her spear at one of their heads, right the way through, and then called it back.

Another one was up high with her, he walked over to her, causing her to walk back and nearly fall, she grabbed onto the demon and flung him over the edge, the pressure caused her to fall as well, she held onto a window frame, which so happened to be Smoker's office room, he quickly pulled her in, she stood on the frame and again threw the spear down and right through the heart, and it came back to her.

"What's going on?" He said, looking around, realising who she was.

"There's one more. Or more, I don't know. This one will be the leader of the pack." She said sternly.

He just looked sternly out the window with her.

"I don't know where it is." She said. Then she spotted some more down below looking for her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

He put his hand on her shoulder and grabbed her and they jumped out of the window. He wielded his Jutte, and she wielded her long whip which has sharp blades all over them, she flew her weapon at one running towards her. But he dodged it, and pinned her down, she couldn't push it off, but Smoker hit it over the head, causing it to lose grip giving her an escape. As she did, she flew her weapon and it wrapped all around its body causing it to cut it, she tightened it and it fell to the floor, she changed to her sword and stabbed right through its face.

More where coming, these where faster. They almost had her as she wasn't moving as fast as him and she then used her spear this time hitting them all through the head, in a line, and then exploding their chests.

More came from above and had her circled, smoker grabbed onto her and they flew up and got out safe, they were running over, Smoker was bashing them with his jutte, and throwing punches, then stabbing them in the heart with a small knife.

"These things don't Cstop." He said watching more come closer.

"Run!" She shouted.

"Run? We fight them." He said, stopping her from running.

"Ehh? There's too many of them." She pleaded.

She wielded a scythe, span around and she hit a load as they ran towards her from different angles. Smoker hit them all down and Chloe finished it off. Smoker's ability didn't work when they hit him.

"Strange." He said, catching himself from falling, he could still use it to get range and attack. This kept happening as they came from behind. A few minutes passed and they were all gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that?" He looked stern at her.

She fell to the floor; she had been hit several times, and the cuts on her hand and opened even more from all the fighting.

"They're coming for me." She said, looking at her bloody hands.

"Who are they?" Smoker asked quickly.

"There Monsters from outside this world, thank you for helping me, not that I needed too or anything…" She said, walking away.

"Oi, come back." He said walking over.

"I can't explain." She shouted back, turning around.

"Will this happen again?" He asked, strict.

"Yes." She was blunt.

"Then you are dangerous to this town." He said, rather strict.

"They will not harm anyone but myself." She explained.

"How can you be sure?" He asked, he was taking this seriously.

"I am sure." She was blunt.

"I'm not sure on you." He said, looking down on her/

She looked scared.

"What does that mean?" She asked, nervously.

"There attacking you for a reason." He explained.

She was silent.

"What are you hiding? What are your intentions?" he asked.

"Nothing." She was always so blunt but it kept him asking for more.

"Nothing, eh?" He said, grabbing her arm.

"I know there's something." He shouted.

She was silent; She made a run for it, but he chased her.

"Oi, don't run." He got her pinned down; he was a lot faster than her.

She was crying hysterically.

"Tears?" He was confused.

"Please. Please, don't hurt me..." She pleaded.

"Oh?" He was really confused, he caught her, he squeezed her arm in his fist, she screamed in agony

"You're going to break it!" She screamed out.

"Make me believe you." He was unconvinced, and then he saw her pleading, screaming eyes.

He took a second thought.

"I've got my eye on you." He said, walking away, thinking.

A moment later, Rose, Kiki and Hiro found her, lying out of breath and covered in blood.

"Chloe!" Kiki ran over.

"I'm ok." She said getting up, Ignoring her hands where hurting.

"Look at your hands!" Kiki said, grabbing them.

"Tell me they don't hurt, can you Chloe?" Rose said sternly.

"A little. It doesn't bother me." She said quietly, pretending it doesn't hurt her.

"You don't need to put on a brave face." Hiro reminded her.

"What happened?" Rose asked, very worried.

"Oh, some pirates, but a Navy officer helped me." She lied.

"Oh, I see, well that's good." Hiro said positively.

"Yeah, let's go get Chloe bandaged up." Kiki announced.

Then they all headed back to the café. Rose made her wash it under the tap, it really stung, then she cleaned it out, she started crying it hurt, and bandaged them up.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"A bit light headed." She answered, holding her head in her hand.

"You lost quite a bit of blood today. So no wonder you do. Take it easy today, can go back and rest if you want too." She explained.

"No, it's ok, I would like to stay here today, even if I can't help, is that ok?" She asked, willing to help regardless.

"Sure it is... Just let me know if you need anything." She said, walking away to open up.

"Chloe! I was so worried about you!" Kiki came over and sat next to her.

"Sorry, Kiki." She said, smiling.

"Hm, I'm just glad you're ok." she said clinging to her.

"I'll make it up somehow." She smiled at her.

She was quite tired by now and fell asleep at the table; Rose carried her upstairs to her room and placed her on the bed, and covered her with a blanket. A few hours passed, and Kuzan had come to visit them.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" He sat down opposite Rose.

She nodded and smiled.

"Good, lots of people." She said, watching him look around.

"Hey, where's Chloe?" He asked, worried.

"Oh? She's upstairs." She said, looking at a concerned Kuzan.

"Eh? Did something happen?" He asked, worringly.

"There was a fight this morning. But she's not that badly hurt apparently, she's wounded her hands but the rest is scratches. Well, she didn't really make a fuss, but we all know she was faking. There might be more. But wouldn't let us, maybe you can try, she's probably a bit restless." She explained.

"Can I go and see her?" He asked, anxious.

"She's resting. But she might be awake, don't awake her. If she is, can you change her bandages and make her drink something." Rose asked.

He nodded and went upstairs. He found her sleeping, he gazed at her bruised, scratched and beaten body, he watched as she started to get shake, she gradually got worse, she was sweating her heart racing, short breaths, he took her hand, stroked it and began to talk to her in her sleep, he reassured her and she began to calm down. Slowly, she began waking up.

"Chloe, you're awake?" He asked, happily.

"Mm." She responded, he gave her time to wake up.

"Kuzan? Why are you here?" She asked, confused.

"Do you not want me here?" He asked also confused.

"No, I do! …Do you know?" She asked him, rather worried looking.

"About what happened to you?" He asked, wanting to help.

"Mhmm." She said, looking down.

"Not really, tell me." He ordered, staring right at her in the eyes.

"Demons where chasing me." She bluntly said.

"That was easy…" He pondered.

"They cornered me, I fell quite a few times and they got me." She explained.

"Did anyone see or help?" He asked, concered.

"Uh, some marine officer did. I do not know his name." She said.

"Oh? Tell me how you came across him?" He asked.

"Well, you see, I fell from the roof onto his window." She explained.

"What were you thinking?" He said, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I was trying to get away!" she yelled, then looking away.

"By going up on a roof!" He yelled back.

"Yes, you try running from them! It's not easy!" She was shouting, getting worked up.

"Be more careful!" He said sighing.

"Shut up! You have no idea what it's like! I should have fallen!" She was getting really upset.

"Why would you say that?" He said, angry by this remark.

"Why did I ever come back? I can't escape! You can't understand that Kuzan!" She screamed at him.  
Rose could hear them arguing.

"I know it's hard! But this has nothing to do with that, it's to do with you staying safe!" He reminded her.

"Oh, are they fighting?" She was concerned, but let it go on.

"I can manage!" She replied with eager.

"Can cheat death from falling from such a height? Just be more careful." he asked.

"I should have fallen, I'm worthless and useless, everyone will be happier if I just died!" She was hysterical; she took her hands to her head.

"Don't say such things." He said, holding her close.

"Kuzan, Why…Why?" she cried onto him. He stroked her back and held her tight.

"I got you safe now, I know I can't always be here, I'm sorry." He whispered.

She gripped as tight as she could onto his back.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. Try not to get so worked up." He said, releasing from the embrace, to look at her in the eyes, he leaned in and they both closed their eyes and kissed each other's lips.

"Be more careful." He reminded her, whispering in her ear.

"I know..." she looked glum, sighing.

He looked down at her.

"I need to train more." She thought aloud.

"Your very strong already, it's just learning to control your power." He explained.

She was silent, just staring at him, he watched her back.

"Kuzan…" She said, looking right at him.

"Yes?" He responded.

He noticed she was a little short of breath; he placed his hand on her heart.

"Try and calm down, Ok Chloe?" He asked.

She nodded shyly.

He took her hands, and you could see she was trying to hide the pain.

"It hurts doesn't it?" he asked.

She was silent because she was embarrassed that she was injured.

"It's ok you know." He reassured her.

"I'm not weak!" She shouted.

"No, No, I know you're not, don't get so worked up." He said, unwrapping the bandages as they were blood stained. She looked confused.

As he un wrapped them, you could see her hiding back tears, she couldn't do it anymore.

"It hurts." She wailed out.

He watched her as he un tied it, she began crying slowly. He made sure to be gentle, watching her at the same time. She noticed and pretended not to notice, he just smiled, watching her.

After a while, he was still going slow for her, Rose called out.

"Chloe! Theres someone here, who says there your brothers! Come on down." Rose called out.

Her face looked all sinister, and then looked fearful.

"Something wrong Chloe?" Kuzan asked.

She shook her head, but he could clearly see she was bothered by this.

"Have they ever hurt you?" He asked, worried.

She shook her head again.

"Do you not want them here?" He asked.

"I don't mind, there just hard work…" She looked up and gave an awkward smile.

"Come on then." He said taking her hand, walking her downstairs.

As they entered the café, she was first greeted by Jaden.

"Chloe! Your alive!" He shoted and ran at her.

"Alive?" Kiki and Hiro said together.

"Oh, they don't know." Dark, her older brother said, grabbing them by the arms and taking them out the café.

"I don't know Chloe's history. But I think it's pretty dark, I got this weird vibe of her, she's very sweet and cute no doubt, but after a while I plained to Kuzan.

His face told her that he knew a lot more than she did.

"I felt a presence, a paranormal one; I don't quite understand it myself." Rose explained.

"She wouldn't harm anyone intentionally." Kuzan added, sighing.

"I know that, I can see that." Rose said with a smile.

He went to go after her.

"Leave her be, her brothers have been worried sick about her, and now they have her." She said.

"Your right." He said, sitting down, while Rose got him a drink.

Meanwhile, Chloe and her two brothers where talking.

"I'm so happy your back." Dark said, sitting down next to her, holding her shoulder.

"Yeah, this is so unexpected." Jaden added.  
"Well, here I am." Chloe said nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" Dark asked, as he could see she looked a little unsettled.

"I'm not nervous." She stubbornly said.

"We can see you are." Jaden added in.

"I don't want to go back to Nexra." She sternly said.

"Oh, we haven't come to take you back." Jaden said, smiling.

She smiled.

"You like it here then?" Dark asked.

She nodded.

"That's great." Jaden said happily.

"Don't forget who, what you are." Dark reminded her.

"Like I can forget something like that, I am reminded every day." She said, rather angry.

He sighed.

"We've heard of a lot of demons crossing over together to get here…." Jaden said.

"It was very unusual, so we came here ourselves and they led us to you, a lovely surprise. Tell me, what happened." Dark asked, concerned.

"I was given a second chance, a chance to live." She said, kind of confused, but happy.

"By who?" Dark asked.

"Uh, I don't know her name. Doesn't matter, I'm here and that's all that matters." She said.

"That's right." Jaden said, smiling and nodding.

Dark was thoughtfull.

"Hm, It's not who I thought, and that's ok." He smiled, looking at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I still can't believe it's really you." Jaden said, giving her a hug.  
"Watch out!" Dark stepped in front of them and took a blow to the oncoming demon attack.

The Demon stopped, and kneeled.

"What is going on?" He shouted.

They where silent.

"Tell me, why where you attacking Chloe?" He asked.

"You know why." He said.

"What was that? You little shit?" He kicked the demon in the head.

Dark was known for his temper and he was very aggressive.

"Fight us instead if you have a problem with her." He said, looking down on him.

"Sorry, Your highness." They said bowing.

"Bowing to me is worthless; I won't let you get away with this. None of you involved." He said with disgust.

"Have they been hurting you Chloe, is that while you're all bandaged up?" Jaden asked, getting angry too.

"I am a little clumsy, but mainly it is from the fighting." She said feebly.

"I will kill you." Dark said looking frightening.

"We will leave her alone from now on. Please spare us." They pleaded.

"You think your life is valuable? You think I will spare your life for hurting my little sister. Pathetic. You don't deserve to live, unless you are tortured to pay for your sin. Your choice."

They where all sient.

"Oh? Nothing." Jaden told Dark smirking.

Both of them, withdrew some weapons and killed them all off.

"Thank you, both." She smiled.

"We're stay here and protect you." Dark said, looking over at the café, and then thinking.

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What is it like at the café? Nice humans?" He asked, curious.

She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, they are lovely." She said, looking over.

"I want to meet them." Dark announced.

"Me too!" Jaden smiled.

Chloe looked a little anxious.

"We won't hurt them, don't worry!" Jaden told her, grinning.

"How about we pick you up later?" Dark asked, smiling.

She nodded.

"Mmhm, Okay, See you." She said running back to the café.

As she walked in, Kuzan was still there.

"Chloe's back!" Rose told everyone.

"What happened?" A rather intrested Hiro asked.

"Uh well, there just my brothers really." She just faintly smiled.

"Brothers?" Kiki asked.

She nodded.

"I bet there over protective of you!" She said.

"Yes, a little too much." She explained.

"That's a good thing though, right?" Hiro asked.

"I guess. Dark is very powerful. He gets ahead of himself sometimes." She looked a little worried.

"He doesn't hurt you, right?" Rose asked a little worried.

She shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't hurt me." She said, sure.

"That's good, if they get too much, let us know." Kuzan said.

She just smiled.

"Sit down, rest up for today. It's all right." Rose said, seating her next to Kuzan.

"Rose, I can help you." She said eargerly.

"It's ok, I'd rather you rest up, a lot has happened, your injured, spend some time with Kuzan."

She said smiling.

Kuzan took her hand, and smiled; he brought it up to his lips and kissed her hand. She turned red.

"I'm also overprotective of you." He said looking at her right in the eyes.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Kiki said to Rose.

"Yes, they are." Rose replied smiling.

Kuzan noticed she was bleeding still from her side and her leg wounds.

"Oh my, look at this." He said, looking at her wounds, touching the bandage.

"Rose, I'm gonna take Chloe over to the hospital and get these changed." He said.

"Don't just decide." She said folding her arms.

"Later!" Kuzan said, waving to everyone, picking her up.

"Hey…" She slowly said.

He carried her to the hospital.

"I can walk Kuzan." She sternly said.

"I Know." He was blunt.

"Thank you." She quietly said, clinging onto him.

"Eh?" He said looking at her.

She shook her head.

"Nothing." She replied.

He smiled, and walked in the hospital.

"Im ok." She said as he put her down.

She went to run out.

"I knew you'd do that." He said, catching her arm as she ran.

"Oh, Kuzan, what's up?" A nurse said who was a similar age to him, and tall for a woman but not his height.

"Chloe here has hurt herself." He briefly explained.

"Oh my. Can I help you little Chloe?" She asked.

"No, leave me alone." She shouted, struggling from Kuzan's arm.

"She's a little defensive." He said smiling.

"How cute." She said smiling.

Kuzan smiled, she hadn't seen him smile like that in a while.

"Chloe, come on." He sighed.

"How did you find her?" She asked.

"More like a rescue." He said, stopping the struggling.

"From where?" She asked interested.

She sternly looked at him, he wasn't thinking of her world.

"She was stuck underwater, under frozen water . . . not my ice." He said pondering.

"I see. Well come this way." She said showing them the way.

"Come on, Chloe…" He said, with her struggling.

"Why don't you like help? Do you want to be in pain?" He asked.

She stopped.

"No one can heal or change what's happened." She replied.

"I don't know what you mean…but come, let her help your wounds." He replied, taking her hand and pulling her along.

"Kuzan…" She sighed as she followed him.

He led her way.

As they got to a room, she did a few tests and gave her some medicine to take.

"Her physical state is pretty weak, so she needs to be careful." She told Kuzan as Chloe wasn't listening she was staring out the window.

"This is a weird place." She said to herself.

"What was that?" She said.

"Oh, nothing." She said not even turning around.

"So Kuzan, how have you been?" She sat down on the bed.

"Pretty good I guess." He said looking at Chloe and smiling.

"Oh?" She asked.

He laughed, Chloe turned around, interested.

"She is very cute. Good find brother!" She said, teasing him, looking at Chloe.

"Eh?" Chloe said, looking surprised and confused

"Anyway, I guess I should tell you, this is Rin she's my little sister..." Kuzan explained.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Chloe said smiling.

"Do you have any siblings Chloe?" She asked.

She looked a little nervous.

"Yes. Two brothers." She replied turning back around.

"Oh. I see." She said, noticing her edging away from the subject.

"Well, that's nice for you." She said smiling.

"They're very rough, and over protective, they can be a little too much sometimes." Chloe explained.

"I see, well, older brothers are like that." Rin said smiling, looking over at Kuzan.

Chloe felt something was coming, it was to appear outside. She shot up and gasped.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Uh, um, it's….nothing." She said, sitting back down, realising Dark and Jaden where around and could deal with it.

"You sure? Can I get you a drink?" Rin asked.

"Yes, thank you." Chloe replied.

She walked out.

"What's wrong?" Kuzan asked.

"It's nothing. Dark and Jaden will deal with it." She bluntly said.

"Another monster?" He asked.

She burst out crying.

"I hate living in fear like this." She said, sitting on the bed.

He got up behind her and embraced her.

"It will be ok... your be safe, I'm here to protect you, don't fight alone..." He said, whispering to her.

Her cries got louder.

"Shh..." He said, stroking her head.

His arms where wrapped around her, she put her arms over his, and she felt a sense of protection and began to calm down. He lent in, and kissed her cheek. He pulled her close and sat her on his lap. He cradled her. Rin was on her way in.

"Is everything ok?" Rin asked, she brought some drink and food.

"Yeah, it's all good, right?" He said, leaning towards her.

She nodded, blushing.

"Here." She passed him a drink.

Chloe let herself free from Kuzan. He was just watching her. Rin could see in the way he looked at her that he really loved and cared for her.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked.

She didn't answer. He grabbed her arm. Then Rin pointed out that her sides where bleeding.

Chloe looked somewhat annoyed.

"Here let me help you." Rin said.

"She's very resistant to help, aren't you?" Kuzan asked.

"I'm just causing unesecarry trouble. I'll be ok." She told her.

He could see the shock of the pain in her face as she was about to leave.

"You're not going anywhere." Kuzan said, pulling her back.

He lifted up her top. She gasped in shock and embarrassment.

"Look. Don't ignore it. Let Rin help you." He sternly said.

"It dosnt hurt." She quietly replied.

"Stop lying." He was stern.

She looked right at him, she looked worried.

"What's to worry about?" He asked.

She closed her eyes tight, and gasped out. He took her top off her, and could see all the cuts and bruises.

"Kuzan!" She screamed out. Clutching her body.

"These look nasty. I'll get some treatment for them, stay there, Ok Chloe?" Rin asked.

She didn't respond.

"Don't worry Rin." He said.

"Don't answer for me..." He said, crossing her arms.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked.

She was silent. He looked at her face then looked at her bare body.

"Uh, don't look at me!" she said curling into a ball.

"Why not?" He asked.

She didn't reply again. He put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up.

"I'm not pretty like the other girls." She said, looking back down.

"…what? You're beautiful, more beautiful!" He said, watching her break down in tears.

He pushed her up and pinned her down on the bed.

"You're beautiful." He said again.

She was blushing. It took a while to adapt to the emotions.

"Kiss me." He asked.

"Eh?" She looked up all red faced.

"I would like that." He said, closing his eyes, closing in on her.

"uhh, Kuzan.." She was a little flustered.

"Take your time, don't worry." He added.

She quickly edged closer to his face, noticed how close his face was, panicked a little but then just went for it, she wasn't very confident, she just slowly touched his lips then he opened his mouth a little and she kissed his bottom lip, then kissed him slowly. He took over rather aggressively.

"Kuzan….I-…" She gasped out, edging away from him.

He pulled her back, close to his lips and whispered.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." He giggled.

Then they slowly kissed each other.

"Are you calm?" He asked.

"Mhhm." She made a little noise.

"When Rin gets back. Will you let her treat you?" He asked, sitting up and pulling her up.

She was still unsure.

"Do it for me." He said.

"Kuzan…" She stopped, then nodded and smiled.

He stroked her head and lent his on hers. Kissed her forehead, he held her head in his hands. She looked up and gazed into each other eyes.

"You're really hurt. More than I thought you were hiding, it's serious…please, at least tell me." He told her, he was really worried about her; she was good at hiding her injuries. She could be in constant pain and he wouldn't know and this really got to him as he cared so much, she could see it in his face. She looked a little flustered and sighed, and agreed to tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

She slowly moved her hand towards his . . . she got too embarrassed, she clenched her eyes shut and tugged on the sheets. But he had noticed, and quickly grabbed her hand and placed their fingers together. She loved holding his hand, his warm, big, strong hand gently placed with her small, fragile hands and fingers. His smallest touch gave her such reassurance and warmth inside. He looked at her in the eyes, and smiled, she smiled back.

A while passed and Chloe headed back to the café.

"Are you going to be ok, Chloe?" Rose asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled at her.

It was almost the end of the day and her brothers where due to meet her, Jaden came running and giving her a hug.

"Chloe!" He shouted.

"Jaden.." She said, hugging him back.

"How have you been?" Dark asked.

"Ok. My friends have been looking after me well." She said smiling.

"We decided we're going to protect the barrier." Jaden announced.

"It's no good. There's already loads here, ready, waiting." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Kiki asked.

"It's nothing to worry about." Dark said, taking Chloe's hand and walking out.

Kiki looked at Hiro and shrugged.

"Those two don't look right." Rose said.

Kiki looked shocked.

"Rose! You cant say that!" Kiki was shocked.

"I don't mean like that, I mean those two give of a weird vibe." She explained.

"You have a bad feeling about them?" Hiro asked.

"Not really, it's an aura. That's all." She added.

"What kind of aura?" Kiki asked.

"Paranormal." She asked.

They looked worried.

"There here to help her with something though, right?" Hiro asked.

"Seems so." Rose said pondering.

"Hmm, well I hope Chloe's going to be ok." Kiki said, concerned

"Yeah. I'm sure she will be." Hiro added in smiling. Kiki sighed.

"We better just get on with work and hear from her when's she's finished rather than sitting here worried." Rose told him.  
"Oh I nearly forgot, I won a trip to the hot springs! For 4! So, that's me, Hiro, Rose and Chloe! You all want to go after work?" She asked, rather exited.

"Oh that sounds fun!" Hiro said.

"Wont Hiro be lonely? Being the only boy?" Kiki asked, not wanting to leave him out.

"Hmm, I'll be ok." He said, cheerfully.

"Get Kuzan to come!" Kiki said suddenly all exited.

"He's a busy man, Kiki." Rose said, a little unsure on the idea.

She folded her arms.

"Oh..." she looked sad.

"No harm in asking." Rose said laughing.

She looked determined.

Outside, Chloe with her brothers, where still talking.

"What if Jaden was to stay here?" Dark asked.

"No, it's ok, I can handle them here. I just need to get stronger." She smiled.

"If you're sure?" Dark asked.

She nodded.

"The last thing we want is you injured or dead…again." Dark was worried.

"She seems happy here." Jaden smiled.

"I am happy here." She smiled back, her eyes where sparkling.

"Oh?" Dark noticed.

"I'm happy if you're happy!" Jaden told her, cheerful as ever.

"Well, just call us If you need us." Dark told her.

"Yes, thank you, I will." She said, smiling.

"The slightest call out and we'll be there." Jaden said, taking her hand.

"Thank you." She was happy they cared so much; even though they were too much sometimes she likes to be reassured.

"We will go back to Nexra now. Take care and if you're in trouble I don't care how much it tires me out and what I have to go through to get here, I will." Dark said, looking right at her.

Jaden smiled at her, agreeing with Dark, she smiled, and then cried a few happy tears. They both embraced her, whispering 'goodbye dear sister, we're always here.' Then disappearing, she fell to the floor. Kiki noticed her outside, crying.

"Chloe! Are you ok?" She asked, running outside.

"Mhmm." She said, getting up wiping her tears.

"Is it ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just emotional seeing them again." She said, wiping her face.

"Here." Hiro gave her a tissue.

"Your brothers seem kind to you." Rose said, smiling.

"Yes, they are lovely." She said happily.

They all smiled.

"Where'd they go?" Kiki was curious.

"Back to…" She paused and panicked.

"Where you're from?" Hiro asked also curious.

"Yes, I-." She stopped.

"Have you forgotten?" Kiki asked.

She paused to think.

"No, it's just far away and can be hard to get too." She said, awkwardly smiling.

"I see. Well we wish them luck and kept in our thoughts." Kiki said smiling back.

Rose was just in a deep thought, which worried Chloe.

"Well Kiki has a surprise for you!" Hiro announced.

"Oh?" She looked at her.

"Ta-da!" She pulled out 4 vouchers to the hot springs for tonight.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Hot springs." Hiro answered.

"Oh? Is there one here?" She asked.

"Yes! It's near the south side!" She excitedly replied.

"She won them." Hiro told her.

"That was lucky!" Rose said smiling.

"We're going to ask Kuzan to come too!" Kiki said, happily.

"Oh?" She said blushing.

"you're like that right?" Kiki asked.

"Yes…Thank you." She was rather embarrassed.

"What is she thinking?" Rose asked, teasingly.

"Oh! She's imagining Kuzan in towel!" She joked.

"No! I wasn't!" She was stern.

"It's ok Chloe." Kiki said smiling, resting her hand on her shoulder.

Chloe looked up and smiled.

"Let's go ask him!" She was so pumped.

"He's probably busy Kiki; wait for him to come to us. I'm sure he's going to want to see Chloe tonight." Rose said.

Kiki was impatient, but agreed to wait.

"Ok, then we have to have loads of fun, to make time fly!" She said excitedly.

"Right!" Hiro said joining in with her.

Rose giggled and Chloe smiled. A few hours passed and was nearly closing time.

"Where's Kuzan?" Kiki said.

"Hmm, he'll be here." Rose was sure.

"I hope so!" Kiki was still eager.

Another hour passed, and he finally showed up.

"Kuzan, Kuzan!" Kiki went running over, Hiro stopped her.

"Hey! What's up Kiki?" He asked.

"You need to come to the hot springs with us!" She said loudly.

Hiro sighed.

"Hmm, well that does sound nice, I haven't been for a while." He said, thinking.

"Do you go a lot then?" Hiro asked.

"Hmm, not really. I don't know." He replied, not sure.

"Well will you come?" Rose asked.

"Sure, why not." He agreed, and smiled.

He sat down and talked with them all, Rose got them all tea.

"We can get food there too!" Kiki was exited.

"Kiki's so exited!" Rose told everyone.  
"We can tell." Hiro said laughing.

"Chloe, your being very quiet…" Rose said, looking over, she wasn't even listening.

"Chloe, heyy!" Kiki said, waving in her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Chloe said, hanging her head.

"Hm, are you ok?" Kuzan asked, peering under so he could see her face.

"Do you feel ok?" Kiki asked.

"No, No, I'm ok. Sorry to have worried you." She answered.

They all smiled, had some tea, and then headed over to the springs.

Eventually they got there, Kiki was so loud and hyper, but regardless they were enjoying the hot springs.

"Chloe are you sure you're ok?" Rose asked, sensing something was up still.

"I'm ok." she replied faintly smiling.

"Do you want to go peak at Kuzan?" Kiki asked, cheekily.

"Eh?" She shot up, all embarrassed.

"Kiki, don't embarrass her like that." Rose joked.

"Couldn't help it!" she laughed.

"Well I'm going to go get a drink." Rose said, getting out.

"Ah, me too! Makes me thirsty. Will you be ok Chloe?" Kiki asked and Chloe nodded.

Kiki looked over to Kuzan and Hiro, she waved.

"I might go too." Hiro said getting up and going.

Kuzan sighed leaning on the edge; he noticed Chloe was still there.

"Hey. Chloe!" He called out.

She turned around, and smiled. He got up, his bare chest exposed caused her to blush, and he saw and smiled. He walked over to her bath and joined her.

"Enjoying it?" He asked.

She nodded, then realised something.

"Hey, you can't be here!" She shot up and said, going to push him away, she placed her hands on his shoulders and he looked up at her.

"Ehhh?!" She quickly got back under.

"It's ok, calm down, and don't worry." He said so calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" She said, covering her face and turning away.

"It's ok, really." He moved so he could see her, smiling.

"No, if they see you here…" She said quietly.

He laughed.

"Want to stand up again?" He joked.

"Shut up, Kuzan." She said angrily.

"Whoa, my, my, feisty today aren't we?" He said edging closer.

She noticed him straight away, and he sat right next to her so they were touching. She turned red. She went to move. But he caught her arm and kept her there.

"Relax, come on." He tried to calm her, by stroking her head.

She stayed still and took a deep breath, he looked over at her, and she was looking at him too. He lent in closer to her, she didn't back away so he took this chance and kissed her, he then grabbed her back and pulled her close, of course she resisted, their bare skin touching. His grip was so tight, she couldn't move, she lent one arm and hand on his shoulder and the other on his back. As soon as he let go, she moved away, embarrassed.

"Don't do that, Kuzan." She said moving to the other side of the bath. He just giggled.

"Chloe, are you ok?" He asked, sensing he had been a little down today.

"Hmm." She seemed fed up and sighed leaning on the edge.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked, edging closer.

"Nothing." She bluntly said.

He moved closer, and hugged her from behind.

"I-I don't want you to go, I know it's selfish of me…I'm sorry, there, now you know." She said pouting, shaking a little.

"I don't want to leave you either." He whispered.

"Can I come with you?" She was eager.

"It's very dangerous; I don't want you to get hurt." He slowly explained, he could feel her shaking and saw some tears fall. He turned her face around to face his.

"I don't care. I just can't deal with this anymore. You have to go for good and not talk to me again, I'm sorry for all my trouble, sorry to have wasted your time, Kuzan." She quietly said.

"Oh no, not at all are you wasting my time, I care for you too much to leave you. I can't stay away." He explained.

"Then take me with you. Just once and if I do cause trouble or get hurt, I will get on the next way possible straight back here." She said determined.

"Hmm." He was thinking.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Ok then." He sighed, a little unsure.

"Thank you." She said, getting up and embracing him.

"I'll keep you safe." He said embracing her back.


	7. Chapter 7

They decided to join the others for a drink; Chloe and Kuzan were tired and decided to go eat while the others enjoyed it a little longer.

They had finished eating, and both fell asleep right there. Some time passed and Kiki came into the room to eat.

"Oi, you guys! You can't sleep there!" She shouted at them.

"Hm? What's all that noise?" Kuzan got up.

He looked at her half awake.

"Oh it's you Kiki." He said yawning.

Kiki walked over to Chloe.

"Chloe, wake up." She shook her, she made a scared noise, Kiki stopped and gasped.

"Is she ok?" Kiki asked, a little taken back.

"She will be. Try and wake her but I find it impossible." Kuzan explained, tilting his head.

Kiki kept trying to but no response; she faintly opened her eyes but appeared to be in a trance, it wasn't her usual slow waking up look.

"Chloe?" Kiki asked.

Kuzan looked down at her too, also looking confused and worried.

"Kiki, is that you?" Chloe asked, her voice seemed lost.

"Yes, it's me. Are you ok?" She frantically asked.

"Kiki, Kuzan…I…Help me." She cried out.

"Kuzan! What do we do?" Kiki cried out.

Kuzan picked her up and held her close to his chest; he held one of her hands.

"Kiki, hold her hand and talk to her." He ordered.

Kiki slowly, softly talked to her. Chloe then clenched her body and gripped tight onto Kuzan.

"Whats happening?" Kiki asked, panicking a little.

"Wake up, come on, it's not real, it's a dream, an illusion, don't let them get to you." Kuzan whispered.

"It hurts. I can't see." She screamed.

She was in agony, her body felt so light, she was breathing deep and sweating. He carried on stroking her head, he rested his on hers. He then noticed that there was blood all over him.

"Ah, Kuzan! There's blood?" Kiki was shocked.

"It might be from her earlier wound." He said, laying her out flat, examined it and it was a new wound.

"It isn't an Illusion?" Kuzan her, not knowing what to do. She gasped out.

"Don't worry we're right here baby." He said leaning down, he lent towards her face, and gently kissed her cheek; she grabbed onto his shoulders and shot awake.

"It worked! Like prince charming!" Kiki was relived, smiling once again.

"Chloe…" Kuzan lifted her up, she was fully awake quite quickly and looked uncomfortable.

She quickly got up and ran out the room.

"Hey, Chloe!" Kiki called out, about to go after her.

"Leave her be for now." Kuzan said sighing. Kiki sat back down.

"Eh? Is she going to be Ok?" Kiki asked, concerned.

"She's still in shock and needs to clear her head, and understand what's happened without us worrying." He explained.

"Ah, I understand." Kiki sounded glum.

"She'll be ok, she's strong." Kuzan reminded her and then looked thoughtful.

A little while passed and Hiro and Rose joined them. Kuzan went to go find Chloe. He finally found her, sitting on the floor head in her knees.

"Hey, Chloe." He sat down next to her.

"Kuzan, I..-" She didn't finnish.

"Ah, don't worry." He said, smiling at her.

"How can I not?" She replied, looking rather confused at him.

"Sleep next to me tonight Ok?" He asked her, sounding worried.

"Even if I do, the demons can still get me." She looked up at him, her eyes were scared.

"But they stopped when I kissed you." He smiled at her, looked like he had reassured her a little.

"Ehh?" She looked away, blushing, he nodded.

"Fine then." She quietly said, looking away.

"Shall we go back to the others?" He asked, standing up.

"I want to go say thank you to Kiki and everyone!" She got up and walked off.

"Wait up." He caught up with her.

They said there thank you and goodbyes and left for Kuzan's sleeping quarters.

"I'm leaving here in 2 days. Well, 1 day now…" He pondered, not so sure.

She nodded with mixed emotions.

Chloe got ready for bed, with Kuzan watching, he could see all her bruises and cuts.

"Do you want some help?" He asked, watching her struggle.

"I'm Ok." She replied but you could see her struggling.

He couldn't watch it anymore and went over.

"Ah, Kuzan, don't." She cowardly said.

"Don't what?" He asked, bending down.

"Don't look at me." She slowly said, clutching her body.

"Why not? Your cute." He added in.

"Eh?" She went red, and looked away.

"My, my, calm down." He said, picking up her dress, she was getting herself worked up; the longer she took the more he saw her in her underwear.

"Calm yourself, come on." He kept saying. She fiercely looked over.

"Chloe, it's ok. It's me. I'm not going to hurt you, I know you're embarrassed. But chill out." He added on. She was crying softly. He quickly grabbed her how she was and fell to the floor, her body against his.

"Hey, calm down." He said again, stroking her head, wiping tears away. She gripped onto him tightly.

"I don't want to sleep, I'm scared Kuzan." She quietly said, burying herself in his bare chest.

"I understand, but please let me help and protect you." He said, pulling her out of the grip, looking down at her. He sat up, and they were sitting on the floor. She turned around, stripped and put her sleep wear on, turned around to face him, he smiled and she smiled back. He picked her up and placed her on the bed and sat next to her before lying down with her, embracing his body around hers. She turned around to face him; she was right near his face.

"What have I done…to deserve you?" She asked.

He was a little taken back by this question and smiled. He looked at her right in the eyes leaned closer and waited for her to kiss him. She lay there staring for a few seconds, leaned in and prepared to kiss him; she felt his warm face against hers and went for it. She could feel him smiling during the kiss.

"That was brave of you." He teased.

She just gasped at him and tuned around.

"Heyy, turn back around." He joked.

"Why?" She asked, sounding a little moody.

"Why?" He giggled.

"Come here…" he turned her around himself; she struggled, he got her arms and pulled her to face him, she was a little taken back, then he kissed hand was on her waist, he felt her all down her legs and up to her back. She fidgeted a little at first, and then her body just stopped.

"I can't move." She told him.

"Eh? Why not?" He asked, thinking she was in pain.

She couldn't answer, just looked confused, then he realised.

"Your relaxed…that's what." He told her.

He was right, took her a moment to realise but she was completely relaxed.

"That's good, keep that confidence!" He cheered her on.

She embarrassingly smiled.

"What was that?! That was cute!" He was proud of her.

She just gave him a pouty look, he just smiled.

"You know Rin was surprised, you're very feisty and small, and you start off hostile but become affectionate and yourself after a while….hmm, Hostile on the outside, and warm and affectionate on the inside…you act all tough and feisty but you're really soft and loving, yeah... That's you." He said smiling.

"Why was she surprised?" She asked.

"Because I normally go for taller, big breasted women…hmm, but you're like super cute, and have a charm I couldn't care, you have confidence you just don't know it. You're very strong, physically and mentally, how you've dealt with everything that's come your way, and you can lie here, clinging to me smiling and laughing. You really care about everyone, even if you don't show it, but I can see things you or others might not be able to see about you." He explained.

She was shocked, because he was right.

"I care a lot even if I don't show it, I'm sorry; I'm not good with expressing emotions." She explained.

"I know, your very protective of everyone and will protect your friends…right?" He said smiling.

"Yes.." She said looking up at him blushing.

"Oh?" He looked at her as she was trying to say something.

"Especially Kuzan!" She yelled out, clenching her eyes and face, and then hiding it with her arms.

He took her arms apart, looked at her, and kissed her gently.

"I'm over protective of you." He said, holding her hands.

Her eyes filled up and was crying happy tears.

"Eh? Why are you crying?" He asked, holding her head.

"Nothing!" She replied. He laughed.

"Ah, Nothing, I see…not because you're happy?" He asked, smirking.

"Shut up!" She pushed him away turning away; he quickly lent back forward and climbed on top of her.

"Kuzan!" She shouted out.

"shh, relax…remember.." He said.

She looked like she was trying to hold something back, all embarrassed; he smiled, as this was her way of dealing with it.

"You're in my space." He said joking.

"What? This is my space….you sleep there..." She said trying to push him off.

His chest was bare, she forgot this, and then she realised, he could tell because she looked right at him, with wide eyes and red flushed cheeks.

"You just realised?" He said smiling.

"Shut up!" She said turning to the side rather embarrassed, with him still on top of her.

He pulled her back around, placing her hands above her head, at first she fidgeted her legs, but as he touched them she slowly stopped as he gazed at her, still holding her hands above with one hand, he had this advantage over her. He leaned in and kissed her, gently.

She hadn't felt this relaxed and happy in her life, she always felt like that when he kissed her. He let go of the grip's he had, she relaxed her arms on his back and held on. As they released from the kiss, she pulled him close to him and leaned on his shoulder, hugging him tight, and smiling. He was a bit shocked but smiled back, stroking her head, holding her head with his hands. They slowly let go, looked at each other smiling and then he lay next to her, holding the side of her face, looking right at her, kissing her cheek.

"Can I really come with you?" She asked.

"It's risky…I don't know… I don't want you to get hurt… but yes, you can if you're really that set on coming…just be careful…and stay close to me…ok?" He said, sighing.

"I understand." She said, nodding.


	8. Chapter 8

He yawned, and turned to her side, stretched out and cuddled her close to him; she rested on his shoulder and gripped onto him. She looked up at him, he had shut his eyes, she smiled, he opened them a little and saw and smiled to giggling, he squeezed her tightly against him.

"So cute." He giggled.

She was silent.

"Your innocence its quite something." He said grinning, holding her close.

"Innocence? I don't have any." She replied, taken back.

"No you do….it's from your voice to your actions!"

She was a little confused, he just smiled, she had no innocence in her eyes. She was a sinner, he had no idea, and she just smiled back at him. He gently stroked her face, he then wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, and she looked up watching him, then closed her eyes herself, clinging onto him, against his chest.

That night he was to have a dream that explained a lot.

As he began dreaming, first it was scenes of Chloe by herself in Nexra, watching her brothers get all the attention, then gory scenes of her sinister, murderous side.

"That child, needs to disappear." A male voice said.

"Die." A female voice said.

It went dark, then as the light came back, it was a scene of her chained up.

"Kings rock, works rather well, does it not?" A tall figure said, while others laughed. Kings rock was a demons weakness like sea stone is for devil fruit eaters.

Her face was all bloody and had cuts and bruises on her body.

"Where did she come from?" A female asked.

"No one knows…she appeared one month into Hana's pregnancy. It's like she was planted there by something…ready to be reborn. Jaden is such a good boy, eh?" He replied.

She tried to break free and was crying.

Then he flashbacked to another scene, where her brothers where treating her wounds on a bed, then their mother entered, completely ignoring Chloe, talking to the boys.

Chloe screamed out in pain, Hana's face scrunched up, but looked her eyes look sad. She couldn't love this child who came from no one or nowhere. She was alien to her, and she always edgy around her. Then he flashed to scenes of other demon's beating her up and bullying her.

In the end, Chloe never left her brothers' room . . . confided staring outside. She would often read, and play with her toys. She often read book about different demons and there powers. Jaden would help her out, but Dark knew she had murderous intent. Her temper wasn't the best and Dark would often fight and argue with her but it was also a brotherly way of helping her when she snapped...as he would always bring her back around. Jaden was more relaxed with her, and would read to her. She would read about Humans, and sometimes to let off steam go out with Jaden and Dark. She used to really like going hunting and punishing. She would often sit in her room crying, hugging her teddy bears. She needed more than her brothers. Yet she was big help to them, in helping with fights and with information about things and people, most of the time this was enough. She enjoyed helping people, the littlest thing makes her happy and in general. Yet she felt a burden from her past, she kept getting kidnapped and bullied, Dark would often kill the kidnappers and people who hurt and bullied her he would torture them, and it made her pleased but didn't show it.

Then the day came when they declared war on Chloe or rather her family. Kuzan got to see, he saw her lying there, covered in blood, her scream was pricing and you could feel the pain. Dark and Jaden held her hands, she took a while to die, she was crying out to them, Dark and Jaden slowly talk to her and heard her final words, before crying over her body. Then Kuzan awoke, not knowing what to think, confused, and rubbing his head sighing.

He looked down at her, still close against him, sleeping soundly; he stroked her head and looked thoughtful. She slowly began to wake up. . . She looked up at him, he was still thinking, hasn't realised she had woken up.

"Kuzan?" She asked, looking over.

"Oh? Chloe." He looked down.

"Is something wrong Kuzan?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so." He said, sounding unsure.

"Eh? What do you mean?" She asked, sitting up, he did also.

"I had a strange dream…or something." He said, sounding confused still.

"What happened?" She asked. She was nervous.

"A lot of things that happened to you and things you've done." He said.

"What?!" She was really nervous and scared, her eyes where filling up.

He looked at her bewildered; he couldn't really believe any of what he saw.

"It's ok, I think...Yeah." He replied. This wasn't very settling for her.

"What's ok?" She leaned in, he sighed.

"I always wondered a lot of things about you…and now I know why." He turned to her.

"Eh? What...do you mean?" She asked.

"You must have been so lonely." He said, pulling her close.

"Lonely…" She pondered.

"Even if you've done those bad things to people, I know you wouldn't do it while you were here. You've been no trouble so far…it is true, isn't it?" He said. She looked really sad.

"What If someone provoked me?" She asked, nervously, shaking a little.

"Ask yourself. Would you?" He replied, sternly.

"I don't know. I am unpredictable." She answered, her voice shaking, looking down.

"Well, you don't seem like that now...hmm." He said.

"People don't change…not really." She replied, looking rather dull. He released them from the embrace.

"I understand …you think differently, you haven't chosen to change, it's just happened…the people who you are with all the time, has a big effect on how you think and see things and the world." He explained.

"I live here, for my friends and for Kuzan, my intentions are different." She explained.

"I'm glad that we have all helped you." He said smiling.

"But I'm still the same deep inside, I can't hide it." She added.

"You mean…if you were pushed you wouldn't hesitate?" he asked, she nodded.

"I think so…. I'm so sorry." She wasn't sure on what to think of herself anymore.

"No, No… I know you wouldn't harm anyone close to you and wouldn't just go out and start killing randomly for fun…" He said, stroking her head.

"I have no intentions to cause any harm." She sternly said.

"I know. Don't worry. Don't worry." He said, smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way!" She was emotional.

"Eh? What?" He was a bit taken back.

"You found out about me!" She collapsed.

"Oh my…Chloe…it's ok...don't worry..." He was concerned.

"I'm a cold murderer. Who wouldn't hesitate to kill…even now..." She screamed, pulling her hands to her face crying.

"Hey, hey…you're not a bad person, ok?" he said stroking her head.

She wouldn't look up.

"Chloe, Chloe, come on, I know you." He said, holding her shoulder with one hand and raising her head up with the other hand.

"Do you, do you really?" She looked up, his face looked really sad.

He grasped her cheeks, looked into her eyes.

"Yes. You're unpredictable and uncontrollable…and I can deal with it." He said.

"I would only kill if I needed to… to save myself… or to save a life." She was thoughtful.

"That's fair enough..." He said smiling.

"I have to be honest." She said looking down.

"Thank you." He said stroking her head.

"I'm not a bad person, not reall…" She said, clutching her knees.

"No, No, you are a good person…you're really sweet!" He nodded. Holding her close.

"So…you don't look down at me?" She asked slowly.

"Eh? ...no, I don't." he said bringing her closer. Very confused.

"You had a lot of pressure and had a really hard time growing up, you might have done bad things, but I can see you are a good person... no matter what you have done, as long as I have the you that are now. That is enough for me...let me help and guide you, ok?" He asked her, stroking her head, looking down at her, she looked up, she nodded and smiled. He decided he would keep an extra eye on her, and her emotions and thoughts. He embraced her and then lay back down.

"goodnight baby." He said, yawning and closing his eyes. She slept pretty restless that night. By morning by the time she had woken up, Kuzan had already left for his work. She was so distressed she couldn't get herself to Rose's.

"I wonder where Chloe has got too?" Kiki pondered.

"She got lost?" Hiro joked.

"She does do silly things when she's tired." Kiki smiled.

"hmm, she's never normally late though.." Rose added.

"We will have to start without her." Hiro said, sounding sad.

Kiki sighed, looking out the front.

Some time had passed and she still wasn't there. . .

"I was going to close up early and go to the beach for a bit…but if she's not here, we can't." Rose told them, sounding disappointed.

"Ehh? Really?" Kiki was exited.

"Should we go and see her?" Hiro asked.

"Give her a little longer." Rose told them.

They agreed and got on with work…Yet she didn't arrive.

"Rose! Rose! We need to go!" Kiki demanded.

"Ok, we will go. Do you know where she's staying?" Rose asked.

"Uh…no…sorry." She looked glum.

"Ok, we will wait to see if Kuzan comes in then…" Rose said.

"Or, we could go and get him!" Kiki was exited.

"Hmmm, I don't know…" She thought.

"Please!" Kiki begged.

"It's not easy to get into the building." Rose said.

"She's right, Chloe's not even with him." Hiro added.

"I'll call Sengoku." Rose decided.

"Wait, it's that easy?!" Kiki was shocked.

"No, he's a busy person, but worth a go." Rose was determined.

"How come you can get hold of an Admiral so easy?" Kiki asked, confused.

"He's my brother." She said smiling.

Hiro and Kiki both said "Ehh? Wow!" together, and Rose just giggled, pulling out a denden mushi. She rang it and it answered.

"Hello? Sengoku..." Rose anxiously said to the snail.

"Hello, sister." He said, and they chatted for a bit until Rose got to the point.

"Can you help us? We need to get hold of Kuzan." She explained.

"Kuzan? How come? What's he done…or haven't done." Sengoku said.

"We're looking for someone and need to know if she's with him." Rose explained.

"He's not with a girl, he's at the training." Sengoku said.

"Ah, I see, we know where she is then, expect he knows where she's staying and we don't." Rose added on.

"Hmm, shall I get him or do you want to hold the line?" Sengoku asked.

"Can we talk to him if possible?" Rose told him.

"Okay, I shall get him and pass the message." Sengoku said, and there was a pause.

"Kuzan, there's a line for you." he said passing the snail to him.

"Really..hmm?" Kuzan said taking the snail.

"Hello?" he spoke into it.

"Hello! Rose, Kiki and Hiro here!" Rose said.

"Oh, Hello…but no, Chloe?" He asked.

"No, she didn't come in today!" Kiki was worried.

"Oh my, Really?" He said, concerned.

"Yes, she's not even contacted us." Rose said, he sighed.

"hmm, well how can I help, I can't go over for at least another few hours?" He asked, still pondering.

"Where is her room?" Rose asked.

He explained the block and number to her.

"Can you contact me once your there on this snail, I need to know she is ok too." Kuzan asked a little worried.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose and the others got to the dorm, knocked on the door, but there was no answer, they were banging and shouting on the door…Eventually, she opened the door; her expression was tired, and lifeless.

"Chloe! Are you ok?!" Kiki said, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Hm? Kiki…I'm ok…are you ok?" She asked, quietly, tiredly.

"Don't worry about me!" Kiki said.

"hm..Why not?" She asked back.

"Why didn't you come in today? Are you feeling sick…" Rose asked, Chloe looked surprised and stepped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry everyone to have let you down…I'll be there right away." She said turning around, embarrassed.

"Are you ok though?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, Hiro." She said, smiling. But you could see her face said otherwise.

"Hm? Chloe, did you not sleep?" Rose asked concerned.

"No, not for long it seemed." She replied, in a daze.

"We're give you some tea and cake and your be brighter!" Kiki said, happily, bouncing up and down.

"Thank you, Kiki...that sounds nice." She said smiling.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Rose pulled out the transponder snail, Chloe looked confused.

"What is that?" She asked, confused.

"This? A denden mushi." Rose replied….Chloe was still confused.

Rose rang Kuzan back…

"Hello? Rose?" Kuzan asked, confused.

"Why is Kuzan that snail? I don't understand…" she took a few steps back.

"No, dear, he's sampling talking to us from another one." She laughed.

"Chloe, I'm fine!" Kuzan joked.

"Ehh? Kuzan…" she looked thoughtful yet shocked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm ok, I overslept." She said, smiling.

"You had us worried." He said, sighing in relief.

"I'm really sorry!" She shouted at the snail, finding it weird talking to Kuzan as a snail. He sighed.

"Ah, well as long as you are ok." He said pleased.

"She seems fine just a little sleepy." Rose told him, smiling.

"Ah, that's great news!" He said happily.

"We are closing up and heading to the beach!" Kiki told him.

"That's nice! Have fun everyone!" He said.

"Kuzan, will you join us later?" Rose asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know how long I will be, I'll try as soon as I can." He told them.

"what are we going to do at the beach?" Chloe asked.

"Play! And have a bbq!" Kiki said, all exited.

"Play. Bbq?" She asked as she had no idea.

"Have you never had a bbq Chloe?" Hiro asked confused.

"No, I haven't, neither have I played at the beach, what do you play?" She asked.

"You just have fun!" Kuzan told her.

"Oh I see…" She thought.

"Time to rock the bikinis, right? Chloe?" Kiki said.

"A Bikini…what is that?" She asked again, clueless.

"For real?" Kiki asked, rather shocked.

"I don't know what you all want to do…" she said looking rather sad.

"It's fine, you don't need to know anything…just be yourself." Hiro said, trying to cheer the situation.

"Hiro's right, just go have fun! I'll catch you all later, take care." Then he hung up.

They got to the beach, and Kiki helped her find a bikini. She was resistant at first but somehow Kiki managed to get her to wear it. Meanwhile Hiro and Rose where setting up the bbq.

"Smells so good!" Kiki said, drooling.

"Not long now." Rose giggled.

"Let's go and play." Kiki said, taking her hand and dragging her to the sea.

"You haven't eaten a devil fruit have you?" Kiki asked. Choe was taken back.

"Uh, no..I havnt." She replied.

"Good, we can go in the sea then!" She smiled. Running towards the sea with her.

"Be careful!" Rose shouted out.

Kiki rushed them into the sea to swim and Hiro joined them with rubber rings and an inflatable ball.

They all played for quite a long time working up an appetite.

"Hey, Hiro, Kiki and Chloe you're going to get sunburnt!" Rose shouted out.

They came back and put sun cream on, and then Kiki and Chloe went to play in the rock pools while Hiro and Rose made food on the bbq. Kiki was telling Chloe about all the different animals and fish.

It was half way through the day already. Kiki was trying to take photos of Chloe, but she wasn't having it. She ran away from her, but Kiki followed and she got one. Chloe desperately tried to take the camera.

"Hey, whats going on?" A familiar voice said.

"Kiki took a picture of me." Chloe said rather angry.

"Lets see." He said, teasing her.

Kiki showed, and Chloe reached up, realising who the voice was. Chloe ran and hid herself under a towel.

"Wow, that's a beautiful photo." He said looking at Kiki, then over at Chloe hiding.

"Being in a bikini is too embarssing, why did you make me do it kiki?" She asked.

"You need one for the beach!" Kiki replied.

"Agreed." Kuzan smiled.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

They both laughed. Kuzan bent down and pulled the towel off, she looked up at him, surprised.

"Eh?!" She threw the towel at him and ran.

He went after her, caught her in his arms, and fell to the floor with her. Holding her in his embrace, from behind. His hands and arms wrapped around her waist. She reacted and her hands tried to part his arms, as she was fidgeting he lent is sideways and kissed her cheek and she stopped. She turned around and pushed him down.

"Hey, that was mean." He joked.

Before she could get away, he pulled her close, she was on top of him.

"Kuzan…." She stuttered.

"Yes?" He replied, smiling. Her small body on his.

She hid herself in his jacket, he stroked her head, and then she got off him and sat next to him. He looked her up and down and smiled. She went red and clenched up her body.

"Have you put sun cream on today?" He asked, concerned, but with other motives.

"Earlier Kiki put some on." She replied.

"Oh? How long ago?" He asked.

"A few hours…I think." She replied.

"ah, I'm gonna put some more on you." He said, getting up.

"If you can get me first." She said, walking off.

"I have an idea." He teased.

He got the cream from Rose and followed her.

"Hey, Chloe…" He called out, she turned around. He began to take his top off.

"Kuzan, don't overdo it." Rose giggled.

"I try not to." He laughed back.

She was frozen her steps. She was looking at him all over. Going red.

"Got you." He said catching her as she fell over.

"That was cheating!" she shouted.

"Cheating you say." He laughed.

"So mean." She grumpily replied.

He got some lotion on his hands, and rubbed it into her skin. He deliberately rubbed it slowly, touching her body. She was red, but she was also very quiet. His strong big hands against her fragile body was embarrassing yet it was reassuring and calming. He went to do the front.

"I can do that!" she grabbed it and quickly did it, he laughed.

"Hey, do mine?" He asked.

She looked at him, with embarrassment.

He turned around and she did. He back was strong and muscular. Afterwards they went to join the others. Kiki had made some food.

"Try this. I made it!" she said parsing it to her.

"uh, okay…" she said as she took it, and tried it.

"Is it ok?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah. It's good." She said smiling.

They all sat down around all the food they had made, they were all laughing and having fun.

When suddenly Chloe got a feeling, she was looking around, behind her.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked, she didn't reply.

"Chloe?" Hiro asked.

"Chloe! What are you looking at?" Kiki asked.

"Chloe?...What's the matter?" Kuzan asked.

She got up and ran.

"She does this sometimes at the café." Rose told Kuzan.

"Really?" Kuzan asked, pondering.

"She often comes back hurt." Kiki said teary eyed.

Kuzan quickly got up and went after her. He was blocked by purple mist.

"Oi! Chloe!" he called out.

As the mist cleared, he saw her with her weapon, watching it vaporise, then falling down.

He ran over and caught her.

"My, my, what's going on?" he asked.

"Are they gone?" she asked.

"It seems so." He replied.

He held her close and carried her back.

"You can't just run off like that." He said sighing.

"Im sorry." She said, crying.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked, looking for new wounds.

"I think I scratched my face and just some bruises." She said.

He stroked her face, and looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to do it alone…" He said.

"I try not to; I don't want to be burden." She replied.

"You're not a burden to me or anyone here…"He said.

They walked back to the site and sat down, she sat on his lap.

"She's staying here, anywhere else, running off, I'll go with her." Kuzan said.

Kiki kept passing her more food; she took it, neither of them really paying attention. Rose nodded at him, and they all smiled at each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe, Kiki and Hiro all went off to play and Rose and Kuzan where talking.

"does Chloe ever do anything strange like that with you?" Rose asked. He shook his head.

"No. but she does have unexplained injuries and says it's from before…when I know it wasn't." he said.

"She's more fragile than she seems, she needs love, and help, otherwise I'm worried for her wellbeing." Kuzan then added.

"She has a lot of support from us here at the café." She smiled at him.

"Yes, it makes me happy to know that." He said smiling back.

"She's also very cute and funny." She joked.

"She's cute and pulls my heartstrings…" He said looking over at her. He decided not to mention some creepy things she says and her past.

"Kuzan's really good to you, he's Chloe's prince!" Kiki said smiling.

"Kuzan's my prince!" she said smiling back.

"He's very strong you know, not just physically. I don't think you know." Hiro said.

"Oh?" Chloe asked.

"He's a very strong figure in this world, feared by many people, but he's a good man." Hiro said.

"Oh, I didn't know." Chloe said.

"Yeah, he's super powerful!" Kiki said, flexing her arm.

She look surprised, she looked over to them. They waved over to them all. They carried on playing in the ocean, and then ball games on the beach.

Soon, they came back to get some snacks and a drink.

"You guys must be tired out by now!" Rose said.

"Nearlly!" Kiki said, smiling at them both.

You could see Chloe was really tired.

"Chloe if you're tired you can stay here for a bit." Hiro said smiling.

"I'm ok." She said, smiling.

"No, don't lie, stay." Kuzan said, pulling her down.

"Be gentle!" Chloe yelled.

"Sometimes he doesn't realise his own strength!" Rose said.

"Sorry, Sorry." He said, itching for her to sit down.

"You look tired out. Drink some more." Rose said passing a drink, as she sat down.

"Thanks." She finished it all.

Kiki and Hiro went to go make some food.

"You are allowed to be tired." Kuzan said smiling, reassuring her.

"I know." She said turning the other way.

"Kiki has a lot of energy; I can see Hiro losing it a little now." Rose explained.

"Overall has been a good day?" He asked.

"Yes seems so." Rose said.

"Rose! Where is the rest of the food?" Kiki asked, very excitedly.

"How do you make that?" she said pointing at a cookery book.

Rose got up and helped them.

"Kiki's not the best at cooking, I should do it." Hiro said laughing.

"Hey!" She said poking her tongue out.

"Now, now." She went over and showed them.

Kuzan grabbed Chloe and hugged her tight.

"I just want to hold you like this all the time." Kuzan said, she hugged him back.

He started kissing her neck from behind, his hands on her waist, to stop herself from gasping; she turned around and looked right at him.

"OK, OK, I get it. But sit here then." He said, inviting her to his lap, she did without a fuss.

A couple of minutes passed and Kiki came over with more food.

"Here, Chloe, Kuzan try this!" She said passing them a bowl.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, looking at it.

"A curry!" She happily replied.

"A Kiki special!" Rose laughed.

They both looked concerned but ate it.

"It's actually good." Kuzan said, smiling at her.

"Actually good? Of course haha!" She joked.

She looked at Kiki and smiled; Kiki turned around and gave Rose and Hiro thumbs up.

"I'm so full of Kiki's food." Chloe said, putting her hand on her stomach.

Time passed and was the evening . . . it was dark and Kiki wanted to light some fireworks.

"I bought these!" She announced.

"Oh, what are they?" Chloe asked.

"Eh…well, there sparklers!" Kiki told her.

Chloe looked confused.

"Watch and see." Kuzan said quietly.

"Oh." She said, as Kiki passed her some.

Kuzan took them from her, bent down so did she, and he showed her how it's done.

"Have to be careful, Kiki." He said, as he could see her over excitement.

Kuzan lit their sparklers for her; Chloe was generally a little scared. He thought it was kind of cute.

"Now for the sky rockets! And the pretty ones!" Kiki said, grabbing them.

Hiro decided to help her since he could also see this ending disastrous also. Everyone watched and laughed. Chloe was fascinated by them. Her eyes reflecting them, Kuzan watched her more than the fireworks and smiled.

"Aw, it's finished." Kiki said sad.

"The day has to end sooner or later." Hiro said.  
"Boo." She replied laughing.

Everyone laughed.

"It must be quite late by now?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." Kuzan replied.

"Hmm, who cares, let's have fun and tell ghost stories around a campfire with marshmellows!" Kiki said.

"It never ends." Hiro joked.

"Only for a little bit, OK?" Kuzan said.

"Oh, have you got too go?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah…later on tonight." He replied.

"Oh, I see." She looked over at Chloe.

"Chloe…" Rose looked at her.

"hm?" she asked.

"Uh, she's coming with me for a bit, I guess I forgot to mention, haha." Kuzan said, rubbing his head.

"How can you forget something like that?!" Kiki shouted.

"Sorry, sorry!" He laughed.

"But, Chloe…" she ran over to her and hugged her all teary eyed.

"We're certainly missing you." Rose said, smiling.

"You are coming back? We will see you again?" Kiki frantically asked.

"Of course. It's not forever." She smiled.

"I'm so glad." Kiki said, smiling.

"But, we're seeing you again at the Spirit festival thing?" Kiki added a question.

"What?" Chloe was confused.

"Have you never been to a festival, Chloe?" Rose asked, wondering how she couldn't have been to one or heard of one.

"No…A festival…" She pondered.

"Are you going Kuzan?" Rose asked.

"Yes. The 2 other admirals are too, Sengoku said we had too." Kuzan explained.

"Ah, makes sense, you, Borsalino and Sakazuki all are like important figures here for fighting evil in this world." She said smiling.

Chloe was in thought; Kiki was excited about this now.

"I can't wait to eat all the food and play games!" Kiki said.

"That sounds fun!" Chloe said, Kiki nodded.

"…And the shrine maiden does a really pretty dance and blesses everyone and it's really pretty!" Kikis said.

"I'll look forward." Chloe said, smiling.

"Now, for stories." Rose said sitting down on their mat.

"Oh, I know some!" Kiki said, eager to start.

"I know you do." Rose said, smiling.

They all sat around a campfire and Chloe and Kiki made the marshmallows.

"These are so good." Kiki said.

"Mm, I think so too." Chloe replied.

"So, these stories?" Kiki asked.

"It was your idea. You must have some!" Hiro said.

"You can't have a summer day without ghost stories to end it all." Kiki said proudly.

"Hmm, well." She thought.

She told a few and Chloe wasn't even fazed which was suprising.

"Chloe, you're not scared?" Kiki asked.

"Not really…it's creepy but not enough to scare me." She calmly said, but Kuzan could read her face and so could Rose.

"Ah, I didn't expect that." Kiki looked confused, Chloe smiled.

"How comes?" Hiro asked.

"I just don't get scared by spirits and ghosts." She said blank expression on her face.

"Tell us some then!" Kiki demanded.

"Uh, I don't really know any." She said, looking down, a little scared, as she didn't want to slip up.

She had to be really careful not to slip up or give her identity away. She took a deep breath.

"You make one up!" Kiki said and Chloe shook her head.

"Ok, Ok, I got some more!" Kiki was pleased to say.

Her last story kind of reminded her of Dark and Jaden. Chloe got up and turned away. Kuzan comforted her.

"If you're scared, we can stop… don't need to pretend." Kuzan said.

"I am." She admitted.

"Ah, she really was scared!" Kiki joked.

"Ok, Ok, enough!" Rose said.

"Okay, Okay." Kiki said.

As they headed back, Chloe and Kuzan headed the other way. They all said goodbye for real this time, emotional for them all.

Kuzan carried her to his ship. She had fallen asleep. Her sleep helps her protect her true form. The marines we're talking about her.

"Who is she?" One said.

"Why does Kuzan care like that for her?" Another said.

"She's so cute! I don't blame him!" Another laughed.

Seems she was cause of the conversation.

"I hope we get to meet her!" They said.

"If Kuzan lets us…he might be strict about it, we have no idea who she is!" They we're continuing.

"Is everything set?" He turned around and asked.

"That's your job!" They shouted.

"Ahh, so it is…my, my…" He said, forgetful as ever.

"Sir, it's all ready." One marine solider saluted at him.

"Good, good…someone get this ship going..." He said walking away, heading to his cabin.

"Yes, sir." They all saluted.


	11. Chapter 11

He placed her gently down on his bed. He looked at her closely, he noticed something different, her ears where more pointy and markings on her body. He took a second look and was still there.

"Hmm, what is that? That's weird…" He said, touching her where the marks where.

She then twitched and cried out in pain.

"Baby, are you ok?" He asked, watching more marks appear, and as she cried her teeth grew some little fangs. She suddenly shot open her eyes the one that was normally green was red, he pulled her eye patch off and the other one was red.

"Chloe! Whats going on?" He asked, shocked.

"I can't stay strong." She said leaning back and gasping. He caught her.

As she relaxed into his arms, everything disappeared.

"Whats going on?" He asked again.

"Its what the night forest elf demons look like…not everything appeared. Thankfully." She explained.

"Thankfully? ... Don't you feel stronger in that form?" He asked.

"Yes, I do, I despise it. It's ugly, and reminds me of what I am." She said, clutching the sheets, kneeling, crying down.

"Why...why…did it happen?" Before she could finish, Kuzan lifted her head up and looked right at her. She was heavy breathing.

"You know why it happened." He sternly said.

"…I was hiding it for too long…" She said.

"Also, because you were worried, that dream I had of you, that eye patch you wear….you can't hide it completely, can you?" He asked.

"The eye is like my guardian for my powers." She explained.

"I know." He said holding her close.

"Don't worry when your with me, ok?" He asked.

"I'll try not to." She said, holding his arms that where around her.

Then she realised where she was.

"Kuzan!" She shot up.

"What is it?" He asked surprised.

"Where…are we?" She said looking around.

"We're on my battle ship, remember?" he said tilting his head.

She then calmed down.

"Take it easy now." He said, gently placing her down on the bed.

"It hurts…It hurts. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept saying.

"Sorry?" He asked, she was heavy breathing and gasping.

"I'm too much of a burden." She wailed out.

"No, not at all…" He bent down, and stroked her face; she was shaking quite a lot. He took her hand.

"I said not to worry…" He reminded her.

She turned to the side to face him, he smiled and she smiled back. He leaned in and kissed her slowly. He then got into bed with her, held her tight and kissed her some more.

"I can't resist…" He whispered, which caused her to blush intensively.

"You, you don't think I'm crazy?" She randomly asked.

"Crazy?" He wasn't sure what she meant.

"No…" He slowly said.

"I'm glad." She said hugging him, he held her back. Then they fell asleep.

That morning, he had already woken up and a few hours later she did. As she did, she was unsure of what to do and where to go. She decided to go look for him.

"Hey, Hey, that must be her!" A male voice said.

"Who?" Another said.

"The girl Admiral Kuzan was carrying last night!" He said.

"Oh Yeah! She's pretty cute!" He replied.

"Hey!" They walked over.

"H-hello…" She said.

"Ah, she even sounds cute." They giggled.

"Is this her?" A girl said rather angry.

"Seems so!" He replied.

"Hmm, I don't see what's so special for him to be interested." She said.

Chloe was shocked and taken back.

"Hey keep it nice!" The solider said.

"She's not his type at all, Look at her, She's fragile looking, small, she's short and has no breasts, she's not the typical beautiful confident woman…she's like a kid. I know he prefers, tall, slender, big breasted confident women." She said, to a teary eyed Chloe.

"You're making her cry!" He said generally concerned.

"She's crying?! A cry baby?" She asked, still angry.

"I'm not." Chloe turned around.

"Ah, she's feisty…Is Kuzan interested in you?" She asked, stern, scary looking.

"H-he likes...me." She said stuttering.

"That's wrong." She said.

"Wrong? Admiral can like who he wants..." the solider said, looking at Chloe.

"Sure, tall big breasted women are nice, but she seems generally nice and sweet. It's nice to have someone to look after rather than just being with them." Another said.

"Seems wrong, it's out of character." She said.

Chloe looked hurt and insulted. She didn't know Kuzan had heard the whole thing…

"Fight me for him." The girl said.

"I don't want to fight." Chloe said, knowing she'd probably kill her.

"Are you weak?" She asked.

"Far from it." She replied.

"What was that? Don't get cocky." She said, walking over, ready to hit her, as she did so, Kuzan caught her mid punch. She pulled her arm back and walked off.

"Don't ever touch her again…and speak to her in that way…I won't let you off next time..." He said.

"I don't need saving." She said embarrassed.

"Do you need a punch from her instead?" He asked, sternly.

She walked away from him. He quickly followed.

"Hey, don't walk away." He said, catching up.

She looked up at him, smiling and sighed. He knelt down and hugged her.

"It's okay." He told her.

"You don't like me do you?" She asked, feebly.

"Don't listen to her." He said softly.

"Girls like me." She said, with a sad tone.

"Girls like you?" He asked confused.

"Flat chested, small and fragile." She described to him.

"I like everything about you. It doesn't bother me, sure it's' nice, but it doesn't bother me." He explained.

"Where you even listening?" She asked, pretty worked up.

"Of course. You captured my interested, to say, you pulled my heart strings!" he smiled at her.

She was blushing, and was still in shock. He took her hands with his and added.

"You might not fit in with what she said, but it doesn't matter, honestly, it's comforting and I don't care I like you for you, and that's all that matters. I just can't resist, it's captivating, I can't really explain it…all the little things you do, I just want to protect you, and make you happy. Only you can be that cute, all your reactions and seeing you happy is enough. You steal my heart in this way, I love you." She was really blushing and could see her happy but embarrassed at the same time.

"The confident, beautiful girls, isn't that attractive. I can't offer much." She said, tugging on her dress.

"Sure some things are harder work, but its ok, in time." He said, looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head.

"That's what I mean, your innocence, it's quite something." He said smiling.

"I Love you too. Thank you." She clung to him and whispered and began to stream tears from her eyes.

"Hey, now, now." He said stroking her head.

"Does my innocence bother you?" She asked.

"My, my, no… Stop worrying." He reminded her, her let go and walked away.

"Why does someone like you stay by my side and fight for me?" She asked just smiling.

She was left in awe and was still blushing.

"Hey, why are you all red?" The same solider asked.

"I'm not." She turned away.

She fell to the floor.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She wasn't she was clearly struggling.

"Shall I get Admiral Kuzan?" He asked.

"No, leave him." She replied.

"I'll stay here." She said, she could feel her legs shaking.

"If you need anything let any of us know, Your Kuzan's friend after all, it's part of our job to help look out for you." He said.

"T-thank you." She said nervously.

Suddenly the boat was rocking and a sea monster appeared a big roar at the ship. It looked right at her and roared. It looked uncomfortable.

"A sea King!" the marines shouted.

"Sea..king…hm." Chloe said. She was scared but yet she seemed beast was looking right at her still.

"What do you want? Leave us alone!" She shouted.

She put her arms out and her staff appeared. Lao was a little surprised. Bursts of purple and black dust came from her staff and the beast screamed in agony. It then changed into a scythe. She jumped of the deck of the boat and slashed the creature. It then turned at hit her, causing her to go quite far. She hit her head and was in pain, bleeding and crying. She screamed out and the monster fell, it looked as if she used some form of Haki, but it wasn't. As she did, you could see the monster being squeezed and there was burn marks. Kuzan ran and finished it off.

"Chloe! Be careful!" he said running over. He bent down, and embraced her. She put her hands over his shoulders around his head and held him to her shoulders.

"My my, Are you ok?" He asked, looking right at her.

"I'm ok." she slowly said catching her breath.

"Lying is no good." He said sighing.

"My legs..." She said, looking down at them.

"Your legs?" He asked, looking down at them, running his hand down them.

"I can't move them." She said. He then picked her up and cradled her and took her to the room.

"I should have stayed back! I'm so sorry for being selfish. I just brought problems!" She was in a bit of a state. He placed her down on the bed.

"Rest." He told her.

"I'm ok." She said.

"I said to rest." He sharply said.

She didn't want to rest at all, as she was having night terrors and strange experiences. She lay down and looked thoughtful not realising he was still there.


	12. Chapter 12

She buried herself into the sheets. Then she had visions again. Kuzan could see her shaking and losing her breath. Her body was getting all hot. She tugged onto the sheets and cried out a little.

Kuzan couldn't just go. He walked over to her grabbed her from behind, as his hands placed on her thigh, caused her to panic a little but she felt reassured he placed her on his lap, facing him, her legs wrapped around his and his back. He held her; she was more shocked than anything. He didn't say anything and neither did she. Tears fell from her eyes, as he realised, his grip got tighter.

"Don't fight alone anymore." He said, softly.

"Mmhm." Is all she could say.

"I understand, it's scary with all these people and that girls comments…it's not going to stay like that forever." He said, but that's not what she was overworked about.

"It's not that." She said.

"What is it?" He asked, releasing, and then looking at her in the eye. She couldn't focus properly. She looked back right at him and then they kissed. He pushed her down onto the bed, and continued kissing her. He held her back and lifted her up slightly as she held onto his back, then he slowly put her down.

"I'm here, don't fight alone. Tell me." He said softly, leaning on top of her, stroking the side of her face.

"M-monsters…" She stuttered, looking at him.

"Monsters? What kind?" He asked, he had been hearing this a lot.

"The scary kind, they…" She didn't finish. He could feel her tugging on his shirt, looking away. He got off her, and lay next to her, facing her, putting his arm around her and holding her. She held onto his chest and put her arm around his arm that was on her. She felt so relaxed.

"I don't feel scared when you touch me." She quietly as she was burying herself into his chest.

"Oh is that so?" He smiled and said as he was stroking her back.

"Mm..." She said. She was relaxed and happy. He kissed he head and stroked it.

"You were very brave back there." He said, smiling. He was so proud.

"With the sea creature?" She asked, unsure, tilting her head.

"Yeah, I've seen them before, but they don't normally attack…" She said.

"Oh? I see." He replied. Not really sure what to think or what she ment.

"I used to have to help train them." She told him, looking quite proud.

"Train them?" He asked.

"To tame them." She explained.

"Oh, wow. Quite impressive aren't you?" He smiled.

"There just useless abilities…." She said, looking down.

"Useless? You're not at all useless." He smiled.

"I was not good at the things we were supposed to be good at, like hunting, fighting, gathering essentials." she explained.

"There are more useful things than that. Everyone's good at something." He said.

"I don't know…Dark would often say I was…Jaden, he just tried to help me with everything." She said looking thoughtful.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you where useful to them." He said smiling.

"I hope so!" She smiled back.

"I know so..." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Kuzan's very strong. I had no idea. Kiki told me about the Marines." She said smiling.

"She must have wondered how you don't know much." He said, thinking after.

"She didn't seem to be." She replied.

"I'm glad. I know Rose was often left a little confused….I am sometimes…" He said, looking thoughtful, then looking back at her.

"Ah, I'm sorry." She said, quietly.

"Sorry... hmm?" He said. Nudging closer to her.

"Mm…" she said, hiding her face.

"Don't need to be sorry. You can't help it." He said, as she smiled.

"Is this a heaven? Did I really not die?" She asked and he was taken aback by this question.

"This is definitely the living…I don't know what happened to you I can't answer that…but…maybe it was a miracle?" He replied, smiling.

"Eh? A miracle? Hm…" She thought.

"I don't know…" He said.

"I'm glad to have arrived here." She said smiling.

"I'm glad you arrived here…" He smiled.

"I thought about this place a lot." She told him.

"Oh, what did you think?" He asked.

"I was reading stories of different people and sorts of creatures and races that live here." She explained.

"Nice stories?" He asked.

"A bit of good and bad." She replied.

"You seem to like it so far. Am I right?" He asked. She nodded.

"It's a lot brighter." She added.

"Brighter?" He asked. Not sure.

"We lived in a forest... it was dark most of the time…I didn't really go out that much…like to the mountains and other open areas….it rained a lot.. It's a lot different than here, there's different weather where you go...there's lots more I would like to see, I was so sheltered… I really enjoyed the beach. Even if the sun got a bit too much, I tried not to show it." She explained, looking a little glum.

"Oh! We're look after you here! I'll tell you anything you want to know, just ask…. hmm, that explains a few things….I think it did show. Rose did mention something…" he pondered.

"My body is weak and I am scared-." She was stopped.

"Hey! I'm here to look after you." He butted in and said.

She was shocked and looked surprised then happy. He smiled when she did, holding her shoulders and leaning closer. Rubbing their noses together, smiling and laughing, then he kissed her cheek. He got up and had to go, telling her to rest since she's a lot calmer now.

As the day went on she woke up and went to go see what was going on. Some of the marines and Kuzan had left the island. She went to the side of the ship.

"There be back soon." A solider told her.

"It's our duty to protect you, Admirals orders." He said, saluting her...

She looked pouty and sighed. .. But you could tell she was using the deck edge to pull herself up. She was getting short of breath.

"Let's get supplies." They said getting off. She shook her head.

"I-I'll stay here." She weakly said, on top of that, it was really hot and she was getting tired out.

"Admiral says you have to come with us." They said.

"I can't." She said, turning away.

"Why not?" They asked.

"As soon as I touch the grounds there appear." She said. Realising that as well.

"What will?" They asked confused. She shook her head and turned away.

"I'm fine here." She said, snapping a little as she was frightened.

"We have our guns! We're protect you." He said. She wasn't convinced. But she left the ship, slowly.

And as she predicted a monster appeared, but before the Marines could notice, she ran off without them knowing and through the forest, as it followed her . . . it was different to the normal human sized ones. She began shooting at it at first, but she kept getting knocked down. She used her scythe across the legs too and its back. Eventually the beast fell. The beast roared out and it charged right at her, scratching her. She held its foot and it got angry it there where burn marks and signs of it rotting. She managed to get free, as it was about to attack she jumped pretty high, and used her scythe right though the monsters chest and face, getting the point right through its head. It was dead. There was a lot of blood.

"…and that was a pretty weakened one." She said, falling to the floor; there were a few little ones that came with the big one. She screamed and threw her scythe around as they came towards her. She couldn't get all of them and one had pinned her down. She then grabbed it with her hands, squeezed it and it was shouting in pain, there where burn marks as she tossed it off, she shot it with her gun. These where weak compared to the monsters in her world, they lost a lot of their powers. It used up a lot of her strength. She almost fell she used her scythe to hold herself up.

"I'm sorry I existed, I'm sorry; I'm sorry, please leave me alone now! I've gone!" She said out of breath.

There was a lot more heading her way, charging, roaring.

"I can't do this anymore..." She cried, barely lifting her scythe again. She span around and hit them all as they charged at her. There were further away, she turned it into a bow and arrow and hit them as they came towards her. That seemed to be the end of it.

She was gasping, out of breath trying to talk, call out. She got up and was crying, walking towards another.

"Leave me alone!" she said using her sword, purple smoke came from it, as she charged straight through it, head on. That was the end; she dragged her sword as she walked forward.

"Kuzan! Help me... I'm sorry." She said, and then passing out.

It seems a few hours had passed, they were looking for her. eventually they found her.

"Let's go treat her! Others go get supplies!" One ordered.

"Who made you in charge?" one asked angry.

"Whoevers best at healing, help me here, others go hunting! Makes sense?" he said, they sighed then agreed. But they began arguing who should help Chloe because they wanted praise from Kuzan.

"We don't have time! Just go!" He shouted then they split up into groups. The same marine bandaged her up used medicine and treatments for the wounds. It was mainly scratches and bruises. She wasn't hit that many times, but her wounds where deep. Kuzan was still missing, she was sleeping off, he had left early that morning it was now late night, and he finally came back.

"Admiral, sir." They saluted.

"So...What's happened then?" he asked, they looked too scared to talk.

"Is she hurt?" He asked looking annoyed.

They all bowed, one said…

"There was some large monsters making a lot of noise, no one was sure…she wasn't hurt too badly, the wounds are deep. But she will be fine…" the main one who treated her said.

Kuzan was very busy, as the whitebeard pirates where advancing and he needed to get to HQ.

"We need to get to HQ as soon as. There's going to be a war….I will keep Chloe at the next island." He said walking off, scratching his head.

"Yes, sir." They saluted and got back to work.

"Ship is ready to leave!" one said. The ship left and they began making food.

He went to walk to find her, he found her sleeping, and he picked her up and carried her to the room. He sat her down on the bed, kneeled before her and kissed her hand, looking up at her then closing his eyes.

"Your mine…" He said, quietly.

"I'm. Yours..." She replied, using the same tone.

"Am I yours?" He asked…she looked at him for a bit then replied.

"Of course…Kuzan is mine." She said, smiling at him, looking him in the eyes.

He looked up and smiled, let go of her hand and took her foot, took it in his hands and kissed it.

"K-kuzan, Uh…-..." He stopped and stood up, she looked up at him. He took out his hand, and she of course took it. Once she was standing, he picked her up and held her close; she was latching his shoulders wrapped around the side of his waist. He put one arm gently around her back and pushed her lips into his. He then pushed her onto the bed kissed her some more, then lay down next to her, both of them gazing at each other. He moved closer and held her tight against him. He didn't release or let her get free.

"Kuzan…" She said, stuttering, unable to get her words out.

"Mm?" He asked.

She paused and nuzzled against him. He understood that she wasn't really asking anything she was just not used to this and was a little confused. He still held her tight.

"I always want to you to hold me and touch me." He said, taking her hand in his.

"You're so delicate and soft." He added, he looked up and smiled, she smiled back. She tightly gripped onto his shirt.

"K-kuzan…makes me feel safe…and happy…" She quietly said.

He pulled her on top of him, she was very surprised, she was blushing and breathing deep, then she clutched onto his shirt and closed her eyes and buried herself into him, they just lay there together, quite happily, just enjoying each other's presence. Touching, feeling their warm bodies together.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm going to have to leave you at the next island, there's a lot of dangerous stuff going on and I don't want you there. All the marines are getting together... I know you want to help but this time it's different." He explained

"Oh okay…" She quietly replied

"Hm? I'll be back…" He smiled.

"Mm." She nodded and pulled an unconvincing smile.

"Don't worry too much." He said, stroking her head. She was just silent.

"Is there something else?" He asked, she wasn't really paying attention.

"I seem to be forgetting things recently." She said.

"Forgetting? Hmm, like being ditsy?" He asked.

"No, like, who people are and where I am." She explained.

"Oh my, do you remember me and everything?" He asked, worried.

"Yes, I do, but everything else slowly becomes blurry." She said shakily.

"I'll help you remember if you ever feel stuck." He told her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I desperately need you. Don't forget that." He told her, stroking her head.

She blushed and pretended to ignore it, getting off him and turning away.

"Hey." He said, holding her from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her face him, not moving his hands.

"My everything." He quietly said, moving his hands up her body to stroke her face gently with his fingers and the other on her shoulder. Her shoulder was so small; it felt somewhat relaxing to her.

He kissed her rather passionately, with a lot of force, holding the back of her head so she didn't break away, then held her close and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Ever so more common, she was struggling with night terrors. She being attacked in her mind as the demons could not get her on water. She was crying, wailing and screaming, you could feel the pain in her scream. This of course, woke up Kuzan. He tried to calm her and talk to her, but there was no response, she was wheezing and gasping.

He got himself on top of her, and held her hands, she sub-consciously with one arm grabbed onto his back, and gripped tight, pulling him closer to her. He closed his eyes and found himself in her trance.

He was able to see all the demons, all different appearances. Some where big and some small.

"Don't let go!" she screamed out.

"Don't worry baby." He whispered.

He picked up her scythe that was lying on the floor and killed the reaming few. A few more where there but then two wolf's appeared and tackled and destroyed them.

Kuzan was freed from the dream, but she was still asleep. Even though they were dead, she was still trapped in the slumber. She called out for him; he could hear her muttering something about her brothers. She slowly began to awake and a figure appeared next to her, in the shadow of a big dog, he was also weak from the travelling from their world, he collapsed on her, he fell, Kuzan caught him.

"You must be Kuzan…" He managed to say, through deep breaths.

"Are you Chloe's brother?...One of them?" Kuzan asked.

"Yes..." He replied.

He got up and slowly turned to human form, with struggle. He turned to Chloe, he put his hand on her forehead and she woke up to his surprise. He disabled the spell for her; she was in too much pain, fear and shock.

"Chloe?" They both said, in panic, they looked at each other then back at her.

She looks to her left at Kuzan, then to her right at Dark, looking highly confused.

"Eh? Dark?..." She asked, confused.

"Yes?" He replied, smiling.

"How did you-.." She looked away, thoughtful.

"Finish your sentence!" He laughed, Kuzan smiled.

She put her hand on her head, and sat up, she was still in shock.

"I had to feel it again." She said, shaking, clutching her body.

"Hm? Feel what?" Kuzan asked. Placing his hand on her shoulder.

"The pain." She said, clutching the sheets.

"The pain from leaving Nexra to death?" Dark asked, she nodded.

Kuzan took her hand that was clutching so hard on the sheets…she put her head down, and tears fell.

"Why..? Why, do they make me suffer still?" She said, starting to get angry.

"I will stay here, with you, so that they do not hurt you no more, Kuzan, you're doing a great job, but I feel I can interact more with the demons themselves." He said looking at him.

"Hmm, I have to agree. I know I do help but someone from your race, can kill them completely, your bloodline and understanding is also very helpful and stronger against them, I can assist you, but I can't destroy them. Even if I can help you, that's enough but with your brothers help as well, we can get past this and all live pain free of this. " He said pondering.

"Kuzan…." She said looking at him, then over at Dark who gently smiled.

"Rest." Kuzan said, pushing her back down on the bed, stroking her face, watching her get sleepy.

"Is it ok to stay here with you tonight Chloe?" Dark asked, yawing, he was exhausted.

"Mm…" She said sleepily, he was pretty exhausted from traveling but didn't let her know.

They lay down with her, with her in the middle, holding each of her hands, she faintly smiled. She was really comforted.

It was morning time already. Chloe was first to wake up, surprisingly. Dark and Kuzan's arms where over her chest. She couldn't move, she tried pushing them off, but then they just moved in closer.

She gave up, and waited for them to wake up. Kuzan was twitching a lot; he grabbed her shoulder, and her waist, slowly wrapping his arms around her. She gasped out, waking him up.

"Oh, you're awake." He said, realising what he was doing then smiled at her.

He sat up and stretched.

"Come here." He said turning his head.

She carefully took Dark's arm of her and went over to him. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his bare chest, moving up to his heart. He heart was beating quite fast, he was looking at her.

"Y-your really warm." She said, looking at him, surprised.

"My heart is beating fast for you." he said, then putting his hand on her heart, she was surprised, then he added "Yours is too." He said, she was blushing but she was calm.

She held her hand on top of his hand on her chest and he held hers on his. He lent down and placed their foreheads together.

"Your face is really warm from where you're blushing so much." He teased her.

"Sorry..." She said.

"Don't be." He whispered.

His aurora felt different. Simmular to the other night. It felt over protective, more so than usual.

He held her shoulders in his hands, and kissed her forehead.

"Please stay safe, I constantly worry about you." He said, with concern in his voice.

"You too!" She shouted. His clutch got tighter, and he sighed. He felt as if he was going to break her, yet he didn't let go.

"Kuzan…" She said, gripping onto his shoulders.

"Mine." He kept saying.

"Mhmm." She quietly responded, he let the grip go, he got up and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him and had her hands on his shoulders while his hands where around her waist.

"Your body is beautiful." He told her. She was too taken back to respond, he added on – "So soft."

Her face and body where all scratched and bruised, they were healing fast. He put her back down and sat her on his lap. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" He shouted out.

"Admiral sir, we have arrived." They informed him.

"Be there in a bit." He replied. Sounding sad.

"Sir." They replied, leaving.

Dark was beginning to wake up.

"Brother! How are you feeling?" She went over, anxious.

"Oh, Chloe, you're up already...I am feeling content now..." He was also surprised.

"I'm glad." She said, sighing with relief.

"Kuzan. What's wrong?" She said looking over.

"It's time to go…" He said, his voice pierced through her with sadness.

She was about to cry, when he put his finger over her mouth.

"Shh, don't worry. Ok?" he said.

She nodded, closing her eyes, trying not to cry, yet some came out. She put her hand over her mouth.

They all walked out, with her lip trembling. He bent down and gave her a kiss goodbye.

As soon as he left, she fell to the floor crying, quite hysterically. Dark knelt down next to her and comforted her. He had never seen her cry like this.

Kuzan had heard, but he walked on and said.

"Be brave." To himself.

"Be brave." Dark said to her, as if he had heard him.

She wiped the tears with her arm, and nodded.

The new of the war had got around, Kiki, Rose and Hiro where trying to locate Chloe. Rose quickly asked Sengoku and he said she's probably at the island before. They all boarded a ship and tried to get there as fast as. It would take a few days, but Kuzan wouldn't be able to visit for a few days after anyways.

Dark held Chloe's hand and they left the ship…

"I'm going to look after you. Forever." He told her, she was really happy to have him there.

"Will Jaden be all right?" She asked curious, as he was sometimes a bit clumsy and reckless.

"He'll be fine; he's capable of running Nexra." He answered her, not sounding convinced.

She was walking slowly; he always picked up on every detail.

"You're walking slower than normal." He stopped and said.

"Leave me." She said back, walking past.

"Leave you? To suffer?" He said, catching up.

"I'm not suffering." She said, turning away.

"Liar." He said.

She was shocked and stopped, he turned around.

"Hm? You're mourning for Kuzan, can't be helped." He said walking on.

"Do you want a lift?" He asked, turning his head around.

"I'm ok." she replied, smiling.

Dark was looking around for a place to stay. There was a hotel; it was big built like a castle. He decided on that.


End file.
